Alu x Nat: Red is my favorite color
by Kitten999
Summary: Alucard was the cause of Natalia's delirium, yet she couldn't keep herself away from him, even when their lust for each other could cost her life. A forbidden affair was the cure for her horror, however was it worth to die for someone you adored? Pairing: Alucard x Natalia Other characters: Tigreal, Zilong, Rafaela, Estes, Lancelot, Freya, Fanny, Nana (and more will be added)
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

 _He brushed his long and bony fingers through her snow white hair and pressed her head into the pillow. Natalia could barely breath underneath the fabric. "Damn it, don't be so loud.", he whispered in anger. She bit the pillow as strongly as she could to suppress the screams of pure pleasure as the young man thrusted his member faster into her softest spot._

 _Natalia felt like a porcelain doll being brutally destroyed from her abdomen by a bone-hard mallet. Her long, pointy nails were ripping deep cuts into the fabric of the bedsheets. Every of this mans strokes broke a part of her._

 _"Why do I let this happen? Why can't I stop him?", she kept asking herself. "This is wrong, it is forbidden...", she cried out._

 _The silver haired man pulled his member out of Natalia's cold body and turned the young woman around to face her. He was gazing at her like a hungry demon at it's delicious prey. She noticed how creepily yet beautifully dark the mans eyes were, she never knew a darker color than black existed until that very moment._

 _He took the fragile girl by her soft neck and strengthened the force on his grip. Natalia was gasping for air and tried to fight him off. Seeing her in such a struggle seemed to excite his lust for her lustful body even more. The silver haired man licked over her pink, plump lips until he forced his tongue into her mouth._

 _His boner found it's way back deep in her sweet love-parts once more and Natalia couldn't resist him any longer. Their tongues danced together while their hands choose to stroke each other's soft skins, looking for their most sensitive spots. Her cotton-like breasts were in his palms being smoothly squished while her sharp, red nails found their way onto his back scratching lines of crimson._

 _"Natalia wake up!", a sudden voice appeared not very far away, yet not in this dimension. She took a closer look at the beautiful man, Natalia noticed how ghost like he seemed to become. "Natalia come on, wake up!", the same voice spoke, however it was so much louder, it was unbearable. The silver haired man slowly faded away in front of her very eyes, her world appeared to be nothing more but a void of darkness._

 _And she realized:_

 _It was just a dream again._

 _-_

 **Natalia's POV**

"Natalia, tell me how do you feel?", the unknown yet so familiar voice spoke once more. As I opened my eyes I recognized the presence talking to me, even when it was too blurry and dark yet. I knew this forbiddingly deep voice, this wide built body frame and that shiny brown hair too well. He was my soon to be husband Tigreal. Someone I could've never forget from my memories... even if I so badly wanted. 

It seemed as if I had been sleeping on the ground, perhaps I even fell unconscious. I tried to stay up, however my legs felt like they weren't belonging to my own body, it was strange. I slipped down on the floor again on my shaking legs and embarrassed myself. I despised being so anemic in front of anyone's eyes, I wasn't weak and everyone should be aware of that. 

"You shouldn't be moving anymore.", Tigreal spoke with such tenderness in his manly voice. "And you shouldn't be speaking...", I whispered silent enough for him to overhear my words. He took my body up and carried me on his strong arms towards a place I wasn't much cheerful about. "You fell unconscious again.", he commented and I noticed the dissatisfaction in his blue eyes. "No, I was simply sleeping.", I told him and knew he wouldn't eat up my lie, as always. 

"Natalia your head is so warm, I can feel your fever through my armor. Your back is completely wet and your body feels like as if I'm carrying a corpse.", he sounded slightly angered now. "I would rather die than visit that damn bitch...", I whispered a little too loud this time. "Stop being so stubborn! I don't want you to die, I want my old Natalia back.", he let his frustration out. I would giggle if I could but I was emotionally and physically too exhausted to. The woman he was talking about didn't existed anymore, I was simply an empty shell of what I used to be. 

"Natalia I'm bringing you to Rafaela and I won't accept you complaining again, did you understand that?", he asked and seriously demanded an honest answer, what a laughable fool he sometimes was. "Whatever you desire.", I replied in annoyance. 

Tigreal let out a sigh I couldn't put in words. "You're acting strange lately... I can't touch you like I used to, you won't even give me a kiss. All you do is avoid me and get sicker with every day. What's your problem?", he wondered quite saddened. It felt surreal hearing that from him, perhaps I simply wasn't used to him talking in such a lovely and caring way. "Do not worry, I'll be fine someday.", I told him and put my head against his wide chest, knowing very well I won't keep my promise. 

It appeared that, besides losing track of reality, I also had lost the ability to feel time. We had already arrived at the castles little hospital and Tigreal helped me to get on one of the patient beds. "You're right Natalia, you'll be fine. You're just a little sick.", he whispered softly and intended to leave me to probably look for the blonde brat. 

Was that truly it? Was I simply "sick"? Yes, perhaps I was really sick of all of this. 

"Don't leave me alone.", I told him and pulled him by his arm. Since this one certain event, I lost my trust for the kingdom. For the sake of my sanity I refused to let him go and be the only member of the church in this fancy hell. 

"Don't be scared, I'll come back. I just need to find Rafaela.", he tried to keep me calm and stroke my head so tenderly. "Come on, close your eyes, it'll be all over soon.", he added and removed my hand. I hated to sleep, I feared to be left alone with my own thoughts. Once I closed my eyes my biggest sin preyed on me. 

He'd be back and he'd hurt me again and once again. 

I wished I had never met him, he was my worst sin yet my finest pleasure. I hated him for what he did to me, nonetheless I couldn't keep my heart or my fingers to myself...

 ___

 _English is not my first language so I beg you guys to have mercy on me!_


	2. The warmth of your skin

The warmth of your skin

_He put a thin strand of white and shiny hair off her rosy cheek. There was no way he could ever take his eyes off her beautiful face again. He cupped her sweet cheeks and slowly stroke her plump, pink lips with his thumb and keep admiring her beauty._

 _It was hard for her to resist the unbearable urge to kiss his full lips while he kept starring deep into her icy eyes with a look full of lust and anger, challenging to control._

 _Unable to understand the situation she was simply laying under his warm but strongly built body._

 _The defined muscles laying on her thinly stomach were almost too heavy for her slightly malnourished body to take._

 _It felt like an eternity until the white haired man finally put his soft lips on hers and fondled them with love. His kiss became more and more aggressive and she knew that there was no hesitation left on his side._

 _His tongue was forcefully dancing with hers for a couple of moments but found his way out to her well curved lips. He licked the sweet taste of her chapstick over and over again, gently stroking her skin with his tongue. She hold his cheeks as softly as possible and the warmth of his skin almost made her hands melt._

 _He couldn't hold back anymore and slowly entered deep into her abdomen with his hard member. She let out a lustfull moan that was sweet enough to make any man cum in a second._

 _The white haired man bit her plumb bottom lip so intensely that Natalia bleed. The blood was dripping down to her chin, painting the once pink lips in crimson. He started to suck on the wound like a child on a pacifier, staining his mouth as well with the beautiful color coming right through her flesh. With every shove into her wet love-parts his lust became sicker and more aggressive. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy. The pain was almost unbearable but so satisfying in such a despicable way._

 _She enjoyed the way he hurt her but knew more than well it was wrong. Natalia was disgusted by herself but couldn't help it._

 _"Why can't I stop this? Why do I let him do this?", she kept repeating in her mind._

 _Perhaps she wanted to be shattered by him?_

 _She pinched her long and pointy nails deep into his skin and scratched bloody wounds all over his back but he couldn't be more unbothered. He seemed to enjoy it when she was fighting him in such a cruel way and it even put a naughty smile to his handsome face._

 _He removed his mouth from her bleeding lips and gently licked his way down to her neck where he would suck again and leave bruises all over her glowing skin while passionately caressing her cotton-like breasts._

 _"Your skin is so soft, I love you.", he whispered in her ear..._

 _Did he really say that?_

 _The beautiful white haired man was fading away in front of her very eyes again._

 _"No... don't leave me..."_

 _It was just a dream, once again._

 **Natalia's POV**

My eyes were so heavy, I forgot how to open them for a moment... what was going on? Where was I?

I felt someone carefully stroking my hand. Was it Tigreal? No... it couldn't be him. The movements of this hands were way different than what I was used to by my boyfriend.

I felt like as if this had happened before. The warmth of the skin, the silkiness of his fingertips, the way this person moves his hands so forbiddingly gentle, it was all so familiar.

Oh, I know now... but was this real?

Was it actually him or was I simply dreaming again?

Opening my eyes felt like a fight against myself. My sight was still too blurry to recognize anything but colors.

The hand stroking my skin with such love removed itself so quick and I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. I was freezing, it was so cold again.

"I shouldn't even be here, what am I doing...", I heard a deep but calming voice whispering, followed by a little sight afterwards. 

My vision got better but the presence of him already turned his back to me and was moving towards the exit door.

I started to regain some of my control back but was yet to weak to change much of the situation.

"Wait... don't go...", I begged way to calm.

He stopped but didn't even bothered to face me. I recognized the horrible terror and anxiety I kept having after every dream I had about him. 

With all the power left in my sick body, I tried to stand up... but failed miserably.

I fell from the bed onto the ground and hurt myself more or less. It angered me that I was this weak.

Why couldn't I be stronger, especially now? It made me question reality, perhaps I fooled myself and this was a nightmare once again? 

"Cut it out.",his voice surprised me. I looked up and he reached his hand towards me. The very same hand that held mine and caressed my body. I couldn't stop myself from starring at him, he was such a handsome man. He still had this intimidating look in his ocean-dark eyes and his adorable lips seemed like they were screaming to be kissed by mine. 

"So you'd rather lay on the ground than hold my hand. Hm, I see how it is.", he said disappointed and ripped me out of my fantasy. Before I could even understand the situation, I felt his hands grabbing me. He lifted me up from the floor and I was tightly hugged in his arms. 

In this very moment I've become a victim to my own lust. I took him instinctively by his cheeks and pressed my lips on his, somehow knowing he would respond to my kiss. My tongue slipped in his mouth as if it had a mind of its own and the two of us melted into each other. 

He did as I expected and this strong beautiful man couldn't control himself as well any longer. He put me back to the bed and almost threw himself on me, grabbing my breast and the little bit of flesh on my hip and squeezing it so roughly. Our tongues were dancing yet again and I could feel is stone hard memeber piercing through his pants against my abdomen. 

I felt his hand slowly sliding to my love-parts and inside my bodysuit. I kept moaning into our kiss when I felt two of his long and bony fingers entering the insides of my weakest spot. 

_Oh, how I missed your touch, Alucard..._

_

Wow you guys... I totally forgot about this story and when I looked it up I was stunned by your support. Thank you all sooo much for your kind words and patience. I'll definitely write more if you wish to! 


	3. That was fun

**That was fun**

 _"I don't understand it, Rafaela. Why is she treating me like this lately?", the wide built man kept wondering. He was concerned about his once cold blooded assassin-girlfriend. Nat had changed a lot in the past few months. She wasn't anything like before anymore._

 _The sweet blonde lady hesitated, not exactly knowing how to reply to his worries._

 _"Perhaps she's hiding something from you? Something quite dark?", Rafaela answered in a slightly insecure tone._

 _"Hm, I'm afraid you could be right... whatever it is, it's not just ruining her mentally but also making her physically sick and I have enough of it.", Tigreal told the healing angel while walking together towards Natalia's patient room._

 _The hallway was so dark, they could barely see anything. The only light source was the bright shining moon lightening up the pitch black darkness of the night through the windows._

 _For some reason nights like this would always remind him of his beautiful Natalia, the mysterious killer who was always waiting in the darkest shadows for her prey._

 _"I'll try to help you, it seems to be a serious issue and I'm afraid it might affect the most of her if we let this just be.", the blonde angel told him._

 _"I appreciate your help, thank you.", the heavy armored man responded._

 _They arrived at Natalia's room but Tigreal hesitated before using the door handle. He felt a sudden pain in his chest but he didn't had an explanation to why, it simply felt wrong the moment he put his and on the damn door handle._

 _"Is someth-", Rafaela tried to say but was interrupted by a suspiciously loud slam behind the door._ _"Natalia!", Tigreal shouted and bursted into the room immediately and without any second thoughts._

 _"What's going on?!", he wondered entering the room._

 _Natalia was nervously leaning against a wall, Alucard was standing quite close to her, too close for his taste._

 _"I just tripped over something and he tried to help me, if that cures your curiosity.", she tried to sell them her weak excuse and seemed more than uncomfortable doing it._

 _Tigreal was the perfect opposite of a fool. It was obvious that he wouldn't swallow her words with such an ease, especially not since he heard one or more rumors about the other man._ _Alucard couldn't be more unbothered by Tigreals presence, even when he looked uncontrollably furious, wich was barely the case for him. He wasn't known for being an angry man, but that couldn't be said about the other, Alucard._

 _"Get away from her. Now.", Tigreal said in the most darkest voice. It even brought a shiver to Rafaela's spine._ _"Chill out, I'm her partner for tonight's shift. Besides that, you wouldn't want her protecting the tower all by herself in her current state."_

 _Tigreal hesitated but his anger was still written to his face. He didn't appreciated the tone in Alucard's voice, it almost sounded like as if he was making a fool of him, a strong and well respected man like Tigreal._

 **-**

 **Natalia's POV**

The tension in the room got more and more unbearable with every word of these two men. I took Alucard by his arm and tried to pull him out of the room. 

"Let's leave, we're already late.", was my excuse but as I thought, Tigreal wasn't having it again. He pulled me away from the white haired man and gave me the most angry look I've ever seen in his usually innocent eyes. 

"Did you completely lost your mind? Look at yourself, you're sick, you're absolutely not in the condition to protect any tower.", he raged but in a lower voice. 

"Besides that, I'm not confident in the idea of him being your partner, if I honestly admit.", he added and blinked over to Alucard. 

"You should really rest more before you go back to the battle, Nat.", Rafaela threw herself now into the tension-filled conversation. 

Alucard let a sight out that said more than thousand words could. He was as done with this situation as I was but he had the advantage of simply leaving, unlike me. 

"Whatever, sort that mess out with your man before you bother me once more.", he told me and walked towards the door. 

His choice in words felt like a kick into my stomach, it made me physically sick. 

-

 **Alucard's POV**

It's been a few hours since I left Natalia's room and yet here I am still thinking about what just happened. About that look of shock in her ice cold eyes and the way it angered her. 

That poor fool couldn't even show it or say anything or else they would've known that she was still secretly lusting after me. 

Perhaps I was a little too cruel?

No, she deserved it all, she was the one who chose to leave and now she shall suffer over the decision she made not too long ago.

I wanted her to crawl back to me just to break her probably non-existing heart to pieces.

Yes, that is what I wished for. I wanted to see her cry and beg for me and throw herself at me just like she did a few hours ago. 

... 

That goddamn woman. 

I had to see her again. I wanted her to touch me so badly. My desire for her body got so uncontrollably strong that my feet somehow got a separated mind and started to walk me back to the castle and back to the small hospital where she was sleeping. 

I couldn't be stopped and opened the door to her room without even thinking before. If anyone saw us we would've been in trouble.

I didn't knew anyone who would voluntarily mess with Tigreal, so I stayed away from him as well (for the most part). 

But in that very moment I couldn't care less about it all, I simply wanted to feel my Natalia's cold skin just one more time. 

And there she was, looking out the small, open window whilst the moonlight was shining so bright on her snow white skin and hair, making her look like a glowing ghost. 

Her brutally intimidating eyes found their way to my presence and it felt like as if she was stabbing me through my skull deep down to my soul. 

I lost track of time and forgot for how long we have been just looking at each other. To me it felt like an entire eternity until she broke our torture we've put ourselves into and jumped right into my arms, immediately pressing her plump, pink lips against mine. 

I forced my tongue into her mouth because the touch of our lips moving wasn't enough for me. I wanted it all and nobody could stop me, not even that damn ironed bastard Tigreal. 

She was mine and that would never change, I made sure of that. Nat removed her lips from mine with heavy breathing,

"Stop it, we can't do this...", Nat whispered. 

"I'm just here to end what you already started.", I told her and cupped her cute cheeks. "If you didn't wanted this, then you shouldn't have kissed me.", I added and grabbed her thick butt. She definitely lost weight, I could feel it in her waist and hip area but that backside of her was still as huge and unforgettably soft as before.

Just the thought of sharing this with another man made me mad enough to rage like a sick animal but I wouldn't, for her sake only. I was there to take back what was mine, the consequences didn't mattered at all to me. I started kissing my Nat on her pink lips again while pushing her back to the little window she was looking out a few moments before.

"What are you doing?!", she whispered so angry. Oh, how I loved it when she got this sort of mad. 

"Get down before someone sees you!", she ordered me and it couldn't make me more excited. "If that is what you wish for...", I answered and got down on my knees. I showered her inner thigh with soft butterfly-kisses, very close to her love-parts and Nat had the hardest time not to moan out loudly as she always did. "You fool...", she gave up and let out a soft and quiet moan while pulling on my semi-long hair.

"Natalia, is that you?"

Someone shouted behind the window. That hit like a ton of bricks. Nat instantly turned around and looked out the glass pane. Quite the risky position but if that was what she preferred then I would be more than glad to satisfy her need.

Her butt was arched perfectly towards my face and I took the chance to put the little bit of fabric of her very revealing bodysuit aside that was somewhat hiding my favorite body parts of her. 

I slowly let my tongue find its way into her sweet, pink slit. It still had the same clean and fruity taste I couldn't get enough of. I put my tongue out, licked her down her clit and got back into the slit, over and over again, making her slowly go insane.

"Y-yeah- It's... meh, Zi-long-hn", she answered the voice below us outside and tried so hard not to moan, it was a pleasure to listen. 

"Are you okay?", he wondered suspiciously. "Mhm...hm yeah... it's j-just. VERY hot he-re.", her knees started to shiver but I didn't thought of stopping, it was too entertaining.

I decided to shove two fingers in and out that cute wet spot my tongue used to be and satisfied her other little hole with my tongue that was hiding between these two cotton-like buttcheeks. There was nothing more heavenly in this world to me than my face between them thick meats of her. 

"Oh, I see. It's quite warm outside here, it must be like hell in your room, no wonder your face is so red.", he replied to her without the slicest idea of what was just happening behind that woman he was nicely talking to. She indeed was trapped in some sort of hell.

"Natalia? Why are you not sleeping yet?!", guess who entered the conversation in the perfect moment. Tigreal. 

Now things got interesting, especially to me. The movements of my fingers got faster. I added my thumb to our little game and rubbed her clit so passionately, I could feel her slowly losing it. Her legs got weaker and her torso was now laying on the window sill.

"Ah- Tigr-"

"No! Your getting in your bed right now!", I heard him shout, so I put my tongue even deeper in her tight, pink butthole and licked it like a maniac. 

"Buh- but... hmm!"

"Natalia you're red as a tomato and I can see you shiver from down here, go to your bed or I'll come over!", Tigreal threatened her. Oh, how I wished he'd just come and see this spectacle of ours but Natalia would never forgive me for this. 

"N-oh, noh... don't, please... ah, dont!", now she moaned like a whore and I loved it. My fingers got more aggressive and I didn't knew how much longer she could endure this punishment.

"Then go to bed!", he got really pissed. "Seriously, Nat. You seem to struggle a lot, go to sleep.", now Zilong interfered so innocently.

"Hm, yeah... I'm goh- going- to...", she completely lost it and slammed the window down. She most likely thought she could fight me after ending the conversation with the other men with such struggle. But I knew very well that I had the control over her perfectly formed body. I could feel her totally wet and sticky insides squeezing my fingers and heard just one very last and utterly sexual moan leaving her mouth while falling on her knees, wich was then followed by heavy but quiet breathing. 

"That was fun.", I commented since I didn't really knew what else to say.

-

 _Will be continued_

 _I hope you guys liked it again and thank you very much for the nice comments it makes me really happy to see your kind words and I get motivated to write more :)_


	4. The Forbidden Fruit

**The Forbidden Fruit**

 _The sun was shining so bright through the magnificent castle windows and the sweet twittering of the birds truly showed the beauty of a spring morning._

 _He was softly stroking the cold skin on the back of her hand and the silkiness of his fingertips were doing enough to give her a shiver down the spine. "Don't.", she said and pulled her hand back, regretting it utterly the moment she did._

 _Alucard let a sight out. "Why do you have to be with him?", he asked her in an almost whispery tone. Natalia was sure, that she would never forget the look he gave her in that very moment._

 _His facial expression showed clearly how he must've felt since the tragic day they've forcefully split up their romantic affair. Alucard was nothing like he used to be and Natalia wondered how a devine being like him become such a shattered beast simply caused by her decision. She lowered her head and burried her ghostly face in her bony hands. It was simply wrong for him to feel this way._

 _"Why are you doing this to me?", she kept asking herself in that very mind that had caused more chaos than good. Has he forgotten what happened to her because of their lust? Was all that pain she endured for plain nothingness? It was unfair._

 _"What's the point in asking such foolish questions?",Natalia asked the tall and handsome man in a little irritated way and it was much visible that Alucard had hit a nerve he shouldn't have._

 _"What's the point in what exactly, my darling?", another mans voice appeared so suddenly behind her. He lay his hands on her shoulders and cupped her quite visible bones not softly enough._

 _And as if that wasn't enough for Alucard's sanity, the other man bend down and gave Natalia a kiss on her rosy cheeks while looking strangely into Alucard's dark eyes, making sure he understood that he wouldn't give up on Natalia with any ease. The mans kiss was so sudden, it even surprised Natalia. His touch felt so unfamiliar and wrong after the night she shared with her forbidden lover. Nothing was the same anymore._

 _"Damn you, Tigreal.", Alucard thought in anger. He was so utterly furious, he couldn't recall feeling these strong emotions in quite a long time. He clenched his hands into fists, nearly breaking his own fingers and pressed his teeth together until his jaw started to hurt._

 _Another man not just touching but even going so far and kissing the angelic skin of his woman with his nasty lips as well and in front of his very eyes was a horror he wouldn't even wish upon the person he felt the most hatred towards._

 _Alucard was so close to exploding, at this point he was a ticking time bomb. Oh, how he wished he could rip that bastard Tigreal into little pieces but for Natalia's sake only he swallowed his tongue once again._

 _"This should be none of your concern.", Natalia broke the silence that had taken over. "Come on, dear. I'm your boyfriend, I do have the right to be concerned for you.", he kept insisting like a little child and Alucard had enough of it: "Don't you think it's quiet rude to interfere in other people's conversations, Tigreal?"_

 _"I don't see the reason in having respect for a criminal like you. So, no I don't think it's rude at any given time.", he told him and that was the boiling point._

 _"Oh, I don't see the point in having respect for a man who's woman can't keep her legs closed for once either but you won't see me bitching.", Alucard told him so surprisingly calm and walked towards the entrance. He hasn't felt this much satisfaction in a while besides the nights he shared with his secret lover. He made sure he would always memorize the terror in Tigreals face._

 _-_

 **Natalia's POV**

It was nearly impossible to hold Tigreal back, he had become a wild beast, untamable and full of madness. "Cut it out, you're embarrassing me!", I told him angrily and tried to pull him back but he was way too strong and his heavy armor wasn't of much help for my fragile arms. "I embarrass you?! He called you a whore in front of me and insulted me on top of it!", he pushed me off and shouted back. "But you were the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut to begin with...", I wouldn't let him get his way, not this time. 

I had enough of this man insisting that he was always right and treating me like some kind of child who didn't had any idea of the cruel reality of this damned world. 

I was not a child and not even anything close to a victim but too bad, Tigreal turned his back against the existence of this matter. 

"Are you seriously blaming me now? Tell me, Natalia, is this some kind of foolish joke I don't get, you-" he started raising his voice agonizingly loud but was interrupted and turned into ice in the blink of an eye. 

A beautiful lady in a fancy black dress with blood red lips appeared on the entrance of the bright hallway. Aurora was her name. She was one of the nobles of the castle and known most likely for her draconian ideals. "What's the meaning of this? I want an explanation, now!", she ordered in a harsh tone and crossed her arms fiercely.

I got on my knee and lowered my head for the highness. "There was simply a misunderstanding between the two of us, my lady.", I gave her the expected confession. 

"I cannot recall this castle being owned by any of you. If you filthy dogs have some issues then fight it out outside the castle.", she admonished me and allowed me to leave afterwards. Not necessarily the words I favored to hear but she wasn't wrong. It indeed was unacceptable to fight in another mans home. 

Now that Tigreal was silenced for a little while, I finally had the time to look for Alucard. His thoughtless choice of words brought me into trouble I never asked for and he should be the one and only to take the consequences this time. 

I didn't wanted to endure the same punishment once again simply because he lost control of his emotions. It might cost me my head, if they catch us again, I was sure of that. 

\- 

**Alucard's POV**

I arrived at the clock tower of the church. It felt so strange coming up here again. The clear memories were floating through my mind. I remembered how she brought me with her to the clock tower and told me how not a single soul would ever disturb her in this dusty, old place. 

Natalia called it her own escape from reality. Yes, she adored being away from this hell we both were trapped in. 

I sat down on the single chair that was put in the middle of the room. She would always sit on it and stare on the ground for hours.

I once asked her what she was thinking for almost eternities but Nat told me, it was a secret. Perhaps she was dreaming of another reality? A place where we could be together...

 _(Flashback)_

I was slowly getting tired, how could a human possibly sit on a chair for hours and not do anything at all. Natalia didn't seemed like she was getting enough of the pure silence and it looked like as if she was melting into nothingness. 

She was a strange woman but something about that was filling me with excitement. Natalia's beauty was nothing from this world, however she would always hid that flawless face of hers underneath a black hood, away from this grotesque world and protected like a sweet secret. Besides that, rumors said, that she was the most dangerous assassin that has ever served the church. They had never experienced someone with such a rare skill set like Natalia. A shame that someone of her sort would ever serve a joke like the church of light. 

"Hey Nat, can we do something else than... you know, sitting here and not talking a single word.", "You are free to leave if you don't wish to be here with me.", she answered and blinked towards my way. Nat really couldn't be less bothered by my presence I guessed. "No, I enjoy spending time with you, it's just-", I started and tried to find an excuse but I was interrupted by her. 

"It's just because you've accustomed to the misery you call your life. And that's the reason why you don't have the desire to escape."

I was stunned for a moment. "Bold of you to assume my life is a misery.", I defended myself. Who did she think she was, acting like she knew a single damn thing about my life? 

"You're a rogue, a criminal to the land of dawn. If your life was anything near good, you wouldn't have done malignities.", she told me in the calmest tone, yet it was an impossibility to not hear the slight anger in her voice. 

"You're with me because you were given a second chance by the church of light and to become a better being. If it wasn't for us, you would've been decapitated and turned into cinder.", she spoke the words she wanted to speak so badly. The rumors about the church seemed to have some sort of truth in them. The members did certainly thought that they were something of superiority.

"You cannot kindle light into something that has already been devoured by darkness.", I tried to explained her but she wasn't approving of my opinion. Natalia stood up from her chair and walked towards me. "Light is matchlessly beautiful in darkness alone.",she said and came even closer, forcing me to step back against the cold wall behind me.

I hadn't expected this kind of behavior in a million years from her, since she was the one who always kept a certain distance between us. However I enjoyed the forbidden nearness. A servant of the church of light, no matter of their status was absolutely prohibited from having any sort of physically or emotional interaction besides the innocent basics of a friendship with their apprentice, wich I was of her. 

Natalia pressed her dangerously sharp claws on my throat, tenderly enough to avoid cutting through my skin. She calmly whispered into my ear:

"I'll turn your darkness into the brightest fire, and it'll be impossible to extinguish."

She removed herself from my ear and sweetly touched my nose with hers. She had never been this close to me and I realized how her azur colored eyes turned into the most gorgeous crimson red I've ever seen. I was so mesmerized by that color, I completely suppressed the danger I was in and I couldn't care less about being murdered by her. If Natalia's eyes were the last thing I was meant to see before death, then so it be. 

My heart was beating so fast in a sudden and time seemed to be nothing more than a simple word. I could've sworn I was trapped in another world. "And if you ever dared to deny my words, then I will be the one who'll drown you in your own misery.", she added and took one complete step away from me with the most innocent smile on her face. 

I was utterly perplexed and so turned on but I wasn't able to find an answer to why. Whatever it was, making me feel this way, I had to satisfy that painful need. 

I took Natalia by her soft cheeks and pressed my lips onto hers. She was surprised and tried to get out of the kiss by pushing me off but I couldn't let her go, at least not that early. I forced my tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with love. She was slowly giving up and finally kissed me back. It was a strange thing to say but something in me brightened up and I felt like I missed out on something all these years. 

I carefully ended our kiss and was once more: simply mesmerized by her beauty. She was shyly looking at the ground. "What just happened?", she asked in plain confusion. "Did you really thought you could tease a man like me and get away with it? Oh, you're such a fool...", I answered her. 

She took another step away from me and headed towards the door. I took her by her arm and pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?", I asked more nervously than I preferred. "This shouldn't have happened. Let it be the last time.", Natalia told me in slight panic. 

I grabbed her tighter and threw her against the wall. I cupped her chin and stroke her bottom lip with my thumb, she was so nervous, I could almost feel her heartbeat. "Oh come on, you wanted this more than me or you'd have simply killed me off.", I whispered, pressed her on her shoulders against the wall and started sucking and licking carefully on her soft neck. Natalia pulled on my hair and moaned so sweetly, she made it harder for me to control myself. 

"Stop it, it's a sin...", she nearly begged but I couldn't stop, the taste of her skin was so sweet, it was attracting me like a bee to a rosy flower. 

I turned Nat around and pulled her towards myself by her hair from behind. She tried to fight herself free from my grip, however it was of no avail. 

"Let me be your forbidden fruit.", I whispered softly into her ear, pulled the fabric on her abdomen aside and pushed one of my long fingers into her already wet love-parts. I knew very well that she was craving for me as much as I did for her. She let a passionate moan out, enough to make me melt in a second and removed her hands from my grip. 

I could feel her giving up. Even if it was a slow process, I knew I could bring her to give me what I craved so badly. I put another finger inside of her and began to move them in and out with easy movements. She hold onto the wall and put her forehead as well carefully against it. 

Her moans were more consistent now and she wasn't able to deny her lust any longer. 

"Then be it. Be the one to shatter me.", she whispered. That was the very moment I lost all capability of self-control. I let go of her silky hair and spread her cottony buttcheeks to enter more easily into her heavenly body. My fingers made her wet enough to slide in my member with just one stroke, however her love-parts were yet too tight to enter more than just my tip and I could hear it by Natalia's distressed moan. 

I pet a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered:

"Now you're mine.", and had hoped it'd calm her down, even if it was just so slightly. 

I put more strength to my next stroke and pushed my memeber deep enough to make her scream like a whore. I had to lay my hand against Nat's mouth to stop her. We couldn't take the risk of a single soul finding out about our sweet secret. 

As I entered deeper inside Natalia's body, her temperature increased and the tightness got to a point where it felt much bearable for both of us. Despite the rising ecstasy pumping through my veins, it was yet a fight against myself to not hurt her once again for my own amusement. 

I began to penetrate her with such tender movements and by her moans alone I could hear how much I filled her with joy and lust. Although her knees were shivering and her torso was slowly sinking, Natalia couldn't get enough of me and my member. Her love-parts were so wet and soft it was nearly agonizing not to cum. 

"Don't stop...", she moaned and I tried as she said. Who knew she could be such a naughty girl and let me, and _especially me_ fuck her against the wall so easily. I was certain, she most likely wasn't raised by the church nor does she agreed with their rules. 

Then why Natalia, why are you doing this? And what are you hiding from us? 

Her moans got louder, she wanted more. So I pulled out, turned her around and picked her up. To my surprise she was already smirking, knowing exactly what would come next. She hugged and ensured me that she was fine with the position I was about to do on her, so I put my member in again and penetrated her harder than before. She wanted me so badly, Natalia was pulling on my hair with one hand and pinching her nails into the back of my shoulder with the other. 

I arrived at a point where it pained me to hold back my own climax but I kept fucking Nat until she squeezed my member with her lovely insides, followed by heavy breathing. She pressed her plump lips against mine and kissed me softly while stroking my face. 

It was the first time I've ever felt emotionally desired by a woman. Natalia's touch made feel like the world was fine, although I knew it was far away from that fantasy. 

"Let me down, I'll swallow yours.", she whispered quietly into my ear. That was the moment I realized:

We were meant for each other.

_

Sorry, I'm a little late but I was really busy this week, won't happen again (I hope haha)! 

I really hope you liked it and I'd be more than happy to hear your thoughts, opinions and wishes! 


	5. Why don’t you love me?

**Why don't you love me?**

 _"Are you feeling better now?", the blonde angel asked and stroked the wide shoulder of the armored man with such tender. "One could say so...", Tigreal replied and a sight so desperate left his shivering lips. Rafaela just got him out of the ice he was trapped in before. He lowered his head and burried his face in his hand, Rafaela had never seen him in such a way. "I don't know what to do anymore.", he admit to her and the tone in his voice made him sound like as if he was just a word away from bursting into tears._

 _The healing angel was hesitant to tell him about the dark secret she just found out about the dangerous assassin, however seeing her old friend so drowned in frustration was breaking her own heart. She never found a liking in Tigreals relationship with Natalia anyway, so what was holding her back from breaking the ice?_

 _Rafaela always had her suspicions about Nat, she was more than confident that the other woman had only malicious intentions in mind and in her very own eyes Rafaela seemed to gotten her confirmation. It was simply right to tell him now. She wasn't aware of the damage she would occur by sharing this secret but she couldn't care less either._

 _"I was talking to Freya this morning and...", Rafaela started but it hadn't crossed her mind yet how to break the bad news to him without hurting his feelings. "And? What about it?", he raised his head up again and his curiosity was awakened for obvious reasons. "I found something out, you might not wish to hear.", she added._

 _"Rafaela, I don't have time for this. Tell me or leave it.", Tigreal got slightly annoyed at his friend. "It all happened last winter. Do you remember when Natalia was sent to a... secret mission for a few months?",she began hesitantly. "Yes, yes, yeah I remember.", he was getting uncomfortably nervous and questioned his own decision if he really wanted to hear the rest of the story._

 _"Only the closest to the king knew what really happened, although they don't have any information to what led the church of light to this harsh decision. As you might know, Freya had a saying in this tumultuous event and she told me that...", Rafaela took a little break before going on. "There was no secret mission. She was sent to the abyss to take her punishment..."_

 _Terror filled his stomach, he felt sick and betrayed, but not only from Natalia. At this point it was every single soul close to him that he had been lied by. All his friends knew what horrific things had been done to his girlfriend, yet not one person has raised their voice or warned him before he even fell in love with her._

 _"What kind of punishment was that?...", Tigreal asked visibly sick and horrified._

-

 **Alucard's POV**

"Alucard? Wake up.", a soft voice spoke to me. "Open your eyes.", she said and small fingers stroke my hair off my face. My eyelids felt heavy and the afternoon sun brightening the room was almost blinding. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. 

Natalia was looking down on me. "You fell asleep in this chair.", she explained. My head sunk and I felt a sudden wave of guilt and frustration. I began to remember what happened before, it made sense now. 

"Forgive me.", I said very quiet. Natalia hesitated for longer than I was comfortable with. She went down on her knees and burried her face on my legs. I started to stroke her hair like I always used to. Everything felt fine for a long second until the silence was broken by a quiet cry. 

"Hey, what's wrong?", I got terribly worried. Natalia disliked the act of crying in front of other people, I had only seen her once in this state. "No one told you the truth, am I right?", she sobbed and I could feel her tears wet my trousers. "What? Tell me, I don't understand!", I told her in panic. 

Was I supposed to know something?! Why didn't I know then?!

She stood up, wiped off her remaining tears and headed towards the door, showing me the cold shoulder. "Forget it, it's not of importance anymore. Just stay away from me, please.", Natalia said and it sounded like as if every bit of emotion had left her body. I jumped off the chair and grabbed her by her arm. "What's going on? Tell me!", It got more difficult for me to hold myself back. 

"Leave me alone.", she told me so frustrated and pulled on my grip but I wasn't even thinking of letting her go without any answers. "You're gonna tell what the hell you were talking about or you can cut your arm off!", I began to shout but she just kept pulling. 

Why was Natalia avoiding my questions? A simple answer was all I wished for... However, the bigger issue was why she didn't wanted to see me anymore. Had Tigreal his filthy fingers in this? Yes, it had to be it or else she wouldn't have been so elusive towards me. 

"Tigreal told you to stay away from me, didn't he?!", I freaked out. "Let go of me!", she just shouted back. I grabbed Natalia by her shoulders and shook her. "Why don't you love me but him?!", I shouted more and Natalia began to cry. "Does he fuck you better than me, huh?! Or why else can't you damn whore leave him?!", I screamed and pinched my nails into her skin. "What's the damn matter you fucking bitch?!", I lost it completely and threw her against the wall, regretting my decision utterly the moment it happened.

Natalia was slowly sliding to the ground and her head sunk onto her legs. The silence was killed once again by the sudden song of the bells above us. I fell on my knees. I, as well as her was exhausted. I simply couldn't understand why she left me, especially if she was still lusting after me in such a unshameful way but didn't wanted me back either. Besides that, how could she let a man like Tigreal touch her but I wasn't even allowed to cross her way? What had I done to deserve this cruel punishment? 

The bells stopped and the room was devoured by silence. Natalia stood up and walked towards the door and it seemed like I wasn't even worthy of a damn blink. She hesitated before pulling on the door handle. „I was supposed to be killed.", she began to say but the words seemed to hold on her throat. „But I... fought for my life and I won't let you take it away from me once again. Stay away from me, I won't repeat myself.", she told me so emotionless and left in a hurry.

A despicably heavy feeling spread out through my heart to the entirety of the rest of my body. I lost sensation in my hands and legs, I forgot how to move and it suddenly hit me. I questioned my sanity, none of this made sense. Everything seemed to be forcefully destroyed...

-

 **Natalia's POV**

It had to be one of the worst days I've had in a long time. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even close my eyes. Was it really the right decision?

Hm, I guessed so. I had to end this dilemma. I couldn't risk to die once again just because I felt a certain way towards this man. I loved Alucard endlessly but we weren't meant for each other. Our relationship was unwelcomed. No, even forbidden and neither him nor I should pay with our life's for such a foolish desire. 

I was meant to serve the light, I was forgiven once for my sins by the church of light and I was forgiven a second time by heaven. Why did I let my own absurdity take control of my mind and do the same mistake yet again? The very same mistake that almost ended my existence...

If it wasn't for the skills I was blessed with by the light, who knows what could've happened to me? I was meant to live, so I would. Even when it meant to live with a broken heart and a shattered soul, I had no other choice...

Someone entered the room and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at the presence in front of me, it was Tigreal. He came back from his evening shift and began to take off his armor. "Welcome Home.", I greeted him. "Oh, you're still awake...", he commented and didn't seemed to feel any excitement. "What's the matter?", I asked him straight away. I disliked it when people tried to hide something from me. "Nothing.", he answered and I felt a certain change in his voice. I could not feel any appreciation for this kind of behavior. He was making me feel uncomfortable and that was one of the ugliest things one could do to me. 

Hm, perhaps he was still mad about what happened in the morning? I did let him down, I admit. So that might've been the reason for his distress. He walked towards the bed after removing his armor and clothes, climbed on top of me and lied his body on mine, I knew what would happen soon. "I wish not to be touched.", I said but he didn't listened. "I can't take this any longer, I haven't had it in months.", he told me in slight anger and forced himself on me. 

Tigreal lifted my skirt up and pushed his memeber into my abdomen. "I don't want this...", I told him in visible discomfort and guilt was spreading through my mind. I was feeling cold, starting from my feet. He shoved his member back and forth, again and again, completely ignoring my words. "Tigreal, don't.", he could've at least tried to make this torture slightly bearable for me but he almost insisted to never show adoration during these moments. No kissing, no sweet whispers, not even touching was included or a simple look into each other's eyes. The way Tigreal forced his affection upon me made me feel like there was none. He could shower me with sweet nothings during the day but when the sun was down and everyone's eyes turned away, I was nothing more than an object of his lust. 

The way Tigreal made me feel was so wrong, my body made sure I knew. I was in constant pain during these times, however it was not the same sensation I experienced with Alucard. The way he used to hurt me made me cum in pleasure. His body was always so cozily warm and his skin had a very special scent to it, sweet yet manly. I wished for nothing more than to be with him...

 _(Flashback)_

My tongue was slowling fondling his lips. Every stroke, every touch and every of his moans showed how much he adored me. I licked my way down to Alucards neck, leaving little bruises all over his pale skin by soft suctions, one after one while carefully stroking over his very well defined muscles on his stomach. I got further down on his body and showered him with the softest butterfly-kisses. 

The lower I got the more passionate his moans got. I licked the sides of his stomach, he giggled and twitched. It seemed to tickle him and conjured up a smile on his beautiful face. I reached the very bottom of his torso and noticed the huge bulge in his pants. "Do you want me so badly?", I asked and grabbed the excitement building up in his trousers. "I'll ruin you if you keep teasing me like that, Nat", he whispered in pressure. 

I took it as a compliment and packed the boner out of his pants. His member had a very pleasant size and shape. The tip was in a cute pinkish color, somewhat similar to his lips but more radiant. I began stroking it up and down with my hand while caressing the very bottom of his member with my tongue until I reached the pink head. I licked around the tip a few circles and started sucking his hard boner. 

The deeper I shoved it into my mouth, the warmer his body got. I put it so deep into my throat that it was clearly choking me. "Damn you, Nat. Didn't know you could take the whole thing...", Alucard moaned. I couldn't really understand what else he expected from me. Just because I served the church it didn't meant that I was some kind of an inexperienced little angel. I had to partly blame myself for his ignorance, since I hadn't told him, that I used to be a criminal just like him. Yet I had to add in my defense: he had never asked...

I moved my head back and forth with his member still in my mouth and he seemed to enjoy it more than I thought he would. He bit his bottom lip and pressed his eyes closed. I put the bottom of his boner between my lips and my tongue against his skin and fondled my way to the tip again, up and down, round after round. 

"Oh fuck!", he moaned out once more. He pulled me by my hair back to his head and pressed his lips against mine. I felt a sudden thrust in my abdomen and pleasure filled my deepest insides. I began riding him like a maniac and was totally out of character. He grabbed my breast with one hand and the flesh on my hip with the other. "You like it, huh?", he asked with such a dirty smile on his face. I was more or less ashamed but I couldn't help it. I was quite needy...

"Shut your mouth...", I moaned annoyed and silenced him with my hand on his mouth. Alucard took that in a different way and turned our positions. He was now on top of me and by the smile of his eyes alone I could tell, he loved every bit of being the dominant part in this naughty disaster. He pulled my hand away from his mouth to kiss me once more, while slowly shoving his member back into my love-parts. I had no other choice than passionately moan into his mouth. 

He grabbed me carefully by my neck and started choking me with one hand. His movements were faster than before and I wasn't sure for how long I could hold myself back. "You're so damn wet...", he whispered softly into my ear as if I wasn't aware of that myself. "Just a little longer.", I told him and pressed his body closer to mine. It was such a beautiful moment, I wished I could stop the time so badly. I stroke his silverish hair while he penetrated my insides and I could feel the enjoyment of a climax coming closer. I pulled his hair and moaned louder than I desired:

"Cum in me!", right after I felt the sudden hit of ecstasy spreading through my abdomen into my veins. My whole body was hot and cold at the same time. I was shivering and I could feel Alucard's warm liquid dripping out of me... it made me feel embarrassed at first but it didn't seemed to bother him at all. He spread my legs and stared so proudly at the mess he just created, like an artist at his painting.

( _End of Flashback)_

Oh, what I would sacrifice just to travel back to that time. I opened my eyes, the man on top of me before, made himself comfortable next to my side and seemed to fallen asleep. I felt so disgusted and broken. My body was in pain and my mind was ruined. Why does it have to be this way? 

_

Thank you guys for your sweet support! It means a lot to me, that people actually enjoy my story :) I would be more than happy to know your thoughts about this chapter.


	6. Stray Dogs

**Stray Dogs**

 _Another morning has risen in the land of dawn. The sweet melodies of the birds were filling the silence in the great hall and the bright morning sun was slowly fading out the darkness._

 _A meeting was planned for the warriors, the new shift plan and groups had to be discussed. Alucard was the first to arrive at the yet empty hall. An unusual act for him. He hadn't been able to get much sleep, so his attitude highly dependent on that matter. He leaned against one of the pillars and massaged his own forehead. A migraine seemed to be the issue as a consequence of him overthinking the recent incident._

 _Not long after his arrival, Fanny, a young female assassin entered the room. The pink haired woman walked towards Alucard as she noticed his presence. "A little too early, aren't we?", she asked him friendly while fixing her hat. Alucard was quite deeply floating in his chaotic thoughts so he didn't realized her talking to him at first glance. "Oh... yeah, I guess so.", he spoke and his frustration was impossible to hide._

 _Fanny got a slight perception of his frame of mind and didn't intended to bother him more than she by now did. Yet she didn't intended to come off as rude, hence why she encouraged herself to ask about Alucard's wellbeing._

 _"I noticed a sudden change in you. Do you wish to talk?", she offered him her ear but knew his answer already. "Thank you for your interest but I have to decline.", he replied as she expected. "Hm...", Fanny nodded briefly. What could've happened that made the man next to her so upset, she wondered. Had it something to do with her close friend Natalia? Fanny had seen them two together a couple of times lately. A simple coincidence? Perhaps._

 _Her curiosity increased, yet she knew: it was none of her concern. If Natalia wasn't talking about the matter, she shouldn't dig too deep into it as well._

 _With every minute passing by the hall filled itself with many more soldiers and it slowly started to become a place full of life._

 _Tigreal and his friend Zilong found their way into the room as well. It took Tig a brief look and he knew where the person he has been looking for was standing. Even when he was quite tightly squashed by the crowd, his eyes still found what they wished to see. Tigreal knew very well that he had to get rid of the other man or his relationship might reach its end. He had to protect his wonderful girlfriend from that criminal and he was more than confident that he was the only one who possibly could._

 _The two armored men bumped their way, not as friendly as usual towards Alucard and stood close enough behind him to hear the white haired mans silent breaths. "Do you find me cute or why do you stick so close to my ass?", Alucard couldn't hold this comment back and blinked to his backside. "Oh, excuse me. I failed to notice you, my eyes tend to blend out rampalliants like you.", had to be Tigreals petty little answer. The younger man let out an annoyed sight, visibly stressed out about the situation. Should he have said something back? No, a simple fool like Tigreal wasn't worth it, he had enough problems to ruin his mind for._

 _"Anyway. I'm feeling so much better since last night.", the brown haired warrior told his friend like an exited child. "How come?", Zilong politely asked back. "My beloved Natalia finally slept with me after such a long time.", Tigreal told his friend and couldn't hold a dirty smirk back. His friend was clearly surprised, it was completely out of character for Tigreal to talk about private things like such. Why would he decide to be like this? Perhaps he wanted someone very special to hear it._

 _Zilong was not the only one shuttered by his words. It felt like an arrow piercing through Alucard's chest, he was hurt to the core of vomiting and the adrenaline from his slowly building fury spread through his veins like a shot. Could this be true? Nobody gave Tigreal a reason to stop so he kept bragging about the naughty things that shouldn't be discussed in daylight: "What a night it was, she couldn't get enough of me-", "Ugh you men are such pigs! Shut your mouth, Tigreal. I don't want to listen to your little wet dreams.", Fanny interrupted him and said it utterly disgusted._

 _It didn't changed much for Alucard but at least he didn't had to listen to Tigreals night with his woman... the one who was meant for him and only him alone. "A wet dream you say? She enjoyed it more than-", he started once more but was yet again disrupted by the pink haired lady. "She certainly did not as we can see here.", Fanny got visibly annoyed and pointed with her bony finger towards the very end of the hall. Natalia stood there all alone by herself, her arms crossed and head sunken. The look in her eyes was colder than ever, filled with wrath and ache._

 _Something didn't seemed to add up and it was clear as water for Alucard, especially after Fanny mentioned it. He swallowed his own pain and became more worried for Natalia._

 _Could it be that Tigreal hurt her? Could it really be that this son of a bitch touched Natalia's devine skin against her own will? These cruel thoughts were taking Alucard's breath away, he was filled with endless emotions, it felt like he was drowning in his own chaos._

 _"You better pray that any of that crap is close to the truth.", Alucard told the other man and bumped his way immediately to Natalia. "Wait, Alucard!", Fanny shouted behind him and tried to hold up to his rapidity. It ached his heart to see his beautiful lover in such sorrow. As soon as he came close to her she dodged back as if she had foreseen him coming although the quite startled look in her eyes exposed her surprise. Such an amazing assassin-reflex, he was perplexed._

 _"If there is something I truly dislike, then it has to be repeating myself, you should be aware of that by now.", Natalia told him and didn't sounded anywhere close to joking. Alucard couldn't stand the angered tone in her voice, neither the way she was distancing herself from him. He hesitated at first, yet pulled himself back together. "Oh, is it a crime now to be worried for someone you genuinely care about?", he asked and the tone of frustration in his voice hit Natalia like a punch in her face. As she looked into Alucard's deep dark eyes she recalled the cruelty that had been done to her the night before and quilt grew through her whole body like the plaque. She was aware that whatever happened the night before wasn't any of her fault, yet Natalia felt like she betrayed someone very dear to her._

 _"You shouldn't be. I already told you-", she started but was disrupted by another woman. "God damn it, Alucard!", Fanny almost shouted and was totally out of breath. "Huh? May I ask what your issue is?", he asked her. Alucard didn't noticed Fanny running and fighting her way out the crowd to follow him. "I told you to wait for me, you fool.", her breath was slowly becoming regular. "However, is everything alright with you, Nat?", she asked the white haired woman. "Yes it is. I don't see a reason for any of your concerns.", she replied with a slight of annoyance._

 _"Well... we need to talk, there's something you might love to know, my dear.", Fanny told her friend and the other assassin got visibly curious. She crossed her arm into Natalia's and pulled her away with herself. Alucard intended following the two women but Fanny made sure he would stay where he was. "Alone. If possible.", she turned her head towards him as she said and left the hall with her friend, leaving the young men behind._

-

 _(Flashback)_

 **Alucard's POV**

I was lying on her soft thights while she was so tenderly playing with my hair. 

"May I ask you something?",Natalia said. I felt a certain dislike for these kind of questions but since it was her asking it, I didn't really wanted to get bitter about it. I replied with a simple "Hm."

"What do you think about me?", she asked a little shyly. It truly surprised me, I never had the impression of her that she would care about me or my feelings. Natalia was always deliberately cold to me. However when it was herself desiring warmth, I was the one to be her flame. 

One might've felt used but for some uncertainty l was ready to become nothing more but cinder for her. 

"You intimidate me. You really do.", I answered and watched the curiosity grow in her beautiful, light eyes. 

"Why?", "You're absolutely unpredictable. I never know what you want or how you'd react, I can't even imagine what's going on in your head. And that is what humans truly fear. The uncertainty and unknown things in this world. You're one of them.", I replied and the once curious look she had in her eyes before turned into something much more darker. Something I loved to awaken in her. 

"But even when you scare me, I desire it to be this way. Being with you is like... being thrown into the absolute darkness. You never know if there's something horrible awaiting for you to tear you apart or... something so devine, perhaps an angel. Someone who'll love you dearly.", I added and the displeasure in her eyes faded away. 

"What if there's nothing? Nothing waiting for you in the darkness?", she asked me and gently stroke a hair strand off my face. 

"I don't believe there's nothing."

... 

_(End of flashback)_

"Alucard?", a forbiddingly angelic voice ripped me out of my tender memories. I looked up at the presence in front of me. "Natalia...". It was her, I hadn't heard her entering the clock tower. She sat down on my lap and carefully put her head against my shoulder. Soft cries filled the silence of the room once again. I hugged her closer to myself and stroke the back of her head. 

"You've heard what he said, didn't you?", Natalia quietly sobbed. It was utterly aching to remember Tigreal's words. "Did he hurt you?", I asked and didn't even knew what I wanted to hear, each way would feel like a stab into my heart. There was no pleasing answer to such a question. 

"He made me feel nauseous. I'm so disgusted by myself.", she explained and pinched her nails into her legs, wounding herself so brutally that crimson dripped down her skin. I wanted to tear this bastard apart, I wanted to skin him alive and burn him into ashes. I sincerely wanted to end his despicable existence and I promised myself I would. 

I took Natalia's hands into mine and stopped her from cutting herself. It took me a brief look to notice all the flesh and skin between her nails. "He should be the one bleeding, not you.", I told her while gently stroking her bloody hands and gave her a kiss on her head. I felt the sudden drip of a tear on my wrist. "I want to die. I can't have you, I just want to die.", she cried. 

It was terrifying seeing Natalia like this. No matter how bad things always were, she never felt so upset that she'd actually hurt herself. The pain she felt caused by me must've been unbearable. "Let's run away. You and me."

"Huh?", she was baffled by my sudden suggestion. "We can't... I swore to serve the light and your life was saved by the church, we can't!", Natalia almost raged. "Why not? What'll they do?", I wondered. She was one, or even the best assassin of the church. An absolute master in hiding and killing and I was quite a good swordsman, besides that my criminal record was somewhat impressive. "Alucard don't underestimate the church. They'll hunt us down like hogs.", she tried to explain to me but I still wasn't impressed by her choice of arguments. "I highly doubt that and besides that, I'm also questioning your real intentions if I'm being honest with you.", I said and Natalia seemed or at least tried to look unable to understand what I truly desired to say. "What are you talking about?", she asked and wished to be seen as baffled. Too bad I knew her way too well to not fall for her little theatrical act. 

"You don't feel bad for leave because you swore to protect these fools. You feel bad because you won't have it as cozy on the streets as you have it in a holy church that takes care of all your needs. You don't want to be seen as a unwanted stray dog when you can feel like someone of importance. ", I exposed my honest thoughts to her. "I would rather sleep on filthy trash bags with you next to me than spending another night in this hell. I just don't want you to be hurt or murdered because of me. You could have such a good life he-", she stated, nevertheless I felt the need to interrupt her right there. "Natalia, no. I can't live in peace while you're suffering. C'mon on, let's leave this nightmare.", I asked one last time and I seemed to gotten closer to my aim. 

Natalia sighted deeply. "Do you... have a plan in mind?", she finally gave up but still seemed to have second thoughts about it. "Well, let me make you feel better and afterwards we can talk about the plan.", I whispered into her ear softly and put my hand into her very much revealing cleavage. I was carefully grabbing her breast and licking on her pale neck. My other hand slipped down to her abdomen, inside of her bodysuit. She was already wet and it didn't took my two fingers too long to find their way into her sweet love-parts. 

Natalia let out a moan too precious for anyone to be ever heard. She was mine and only mine alone, especially in moments like these I was sure: we would love each other for eternity. An absolute shame that a pig like Tigreal would ever think he deserved a woman of her sort. I kept penetrating her tight insides with my fingers while she was softly pinching her nails into my legs. I noticed the bloody wounds on hers, I couldn't take my eyes off of her cuts. The color of her blood was so dazzling and magnificent, I had never seen such a pretty shade of red. It strongly reminded me of the color of her eyes when she felt a certain way. 

I never understood what caused her eye color to change but it was utterly beautiful when painted in crimson. "I want more of you.", she whispered softly. Natalia stood up, turned around and fell on her knees. I unpacked the excitement that had been building up in my pants and she didn't hesitated to caress it with her pink tongue. She sucked her way up and down, gently stroking my boner with her plump lips. I carefully took her head and pushed my member deeper into her mouth, the tightness of her throat squeezed my meat so strongly, it was almost impossible not to climax. 

The only thing stopping me from fucking her throat furthermore was her crying and choking sounds. I took my member out of her mouth and Natalia immediately gasped for air and coughed in little panic. "Sorry.", I said but she wasn't really having it. Natalia stood up once more and climbed up on me, facing my eyes like a demon praying on her victim. "You want it brutal? Then have it.", she whispered and rubbed my stone hard boner so painfully slow between the wet lips of her soft love-parts. "Oh fuck, Nat...", I couldn't hold back and moaned. She smirked and giggled quietly. "What do you want?", she whispered in my ear. 

"That.", I told her, grabbed her by her thick butt and pressed my member into her abdomen. Whenever I entered Natalia's body, it felt like I was thrown into a different dimension. She started riding me like a maniac, her insides were so wet and warm, I was sure that I was losing my mind. I lost track of reality with every time our bodies met each other's limits. There was something so special about the sex I had with her. It wasn't comparable with anything else I had with anyone else. It might've been these certain feelings we had for each other that made these experiences so sweet and unforgettable. 

I took Natalia's head once more and kissed her soft lips. Our tongues caressed one another's with tender motions. She was riding me so fiercely, I felt the chair we both were on shaking. "Nat... the chair is gonna-", I ended the kiss and tried to warn her but she put her finger on my lips and shut me up. "Shhh, don't.", she said and kept moaning. 

It was not my intention to quit what we were doing, however I didn't wanted to risk breaking this chair and my damn back. I took her finger off my mouth, "Nat, I'm serious-", I started but she cupped my cheeks and gave me the look she probably gave everyone she ever murdered. "Shut your mouth.", she whispered and jumped on my member even stronger. 

_*crack*... *crack*_

The chair broke and we both ended up on the ground, as I expected of course. "Natalia, didn't I tell you!", I got slightly mad at her and rubbed my back. "Oh no, not the chair...", Nat whined. "The chair, huh? Not my back, right?", I was disappointed in her choice. "I stole this chair from the King's dining hall. Can you even imagine how difficult it was to secretly bring it up here?", she really had the audacity to bitch about the damn thing...

I pushed Natalia on the ground, climbed on top of her and pinched her against the floor by her wrists. "Can you even imagine what I'm gonna do to that little honeypot of yours?"

_

 _Ahhh I'm so dumb! I had my exams these last two weeks so I couldn't update this story but I completely forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter, I'm so sorry :(_

 _However, I hope you liked this chapter and I want to thank you guys for all your nice comments and support! Would be more than happy to hear your thoughts again, it helps me creating new content :)_


	7. Mercy

**Mercy**

_(Flashback)_

 _"I'm begging you Natalia, please tell me you can help us.", Estes asked her in anguish and took her hands. She sighed and wasn't quite sure how to respond. Taking an apprentice was a part of her promise to the church, yet Natalia did not knew if she could handle taking such responsibility for another's behavior._

 _"He's the cruelest criminal we've ever saved from the death penalty. The other priests regret their decision of saving him. Nevertheless I can't.", Estes carefully stroked the soft surface of Natalias hands, "I simply can not give up on him. I'm sure he's truly a good person behind the facade he constantly puts on. We must help-", he told her but was interrupted by a silent "Shh.", from Natalia. A tear dropped down his pale face and the assassin didn't hesitated to softly wipe it off with her bony finger._

 _"It'll be fine, I promise you.", she told the blonde elf and he fell on his knees. "I'm so thankful to you. The church will never forget the mercy you had for this man."_

 _The two took the way towards the prison, the hallway slowly devoured them into the darkness. Estes brought her to the door that led to the stairs downwards but he hesitated before using the handle. A sudden smile found it's way to his innocent face. "What's the matter?", she wondered perplexed by his sudden change. "Do you remember the times when you used to be one of them?", he asked in little amusement. As sweet as the matter seemed to him, Natalia couldn't find pleasure in these memories. "I've never been one of them. I was simply a filthy child looking for felicity in the wrong places.", she explained slightly morose._

 _Estes sighted disappointed in himself. He understood well that he had brought a certainty up that Natalia had burried in the darkest spot of her heart. The memories she wished she could burn into nothingness caused a brief sickness in her stomach._

 _"Forgive me.", he whispered loud enough for her to hear him. The assassin would've rather responded, however there was always a certain lack of words whenever she was reminded of the nightmare she called her past. "Natalia?", the priest felt unsure of the assassin's reaction. "It's fine.", she nodded briefly and opened the door that led them into the prison. As they entered, she noticed how uncomfortably familiar the atmosphere of the place felt. Unbelievable that it was once herself locked up behind the iron bars as a consequence of the evil created by none other than herself._

 _It was just as dark as midnight and the flames of the torches were barely lucent enough to lighten up the way. "It's despicable and a shame how our own people are treated down here.", Estes commented quick as they went the stairs down. "There is no need for your grace. These rampalliants get habituated at a certain point to the punishments they well deserved.", she explained in a more serious tone. The elf scratched the back of his head, "Perhaps you're right, but still...", he whispered yet didn't seemed to agree with her._

 _Natalia looked around but the place seemed to be empty to her surprise. It didn't used to be so unbearably silent in there. The cells were always filled with nasty, screaming men with the constant desire of cursing as if it was their first language. "He's over there.", he told her and pulled Natalia on her hand to the cell she was looking for._

 _Natalia swallowed, the captive wasn't looking anything near her imagination. She expected a disgusting, strongly built and middle aged man sitting there in the corner, waiting for his punishment and drowned in boredom. The sight was something she had never expected. A young and quite handsome man was chained up to the only chair in the room. His hair; a silver mess, his red jacket was drained in dirt and blood. He must've come from a rough fight._

 _"And? What do you say?", Estes felt an excessive amount of nervousness due to the constant silence of Natalia. "Show me his criminal record first.", she commanded and the priest handed the required papers to her. As she was taking a brief look onto the papers, Natalia noticed the cloth tied to the other mans mouth. "Oh, and would you please take the fabric off of ... Alucard's lips? I want to hear what the young man has to say.", she added right away. "I do not believe we should...", Estes sighted but still did what he was asked for._

 _"Couldn't you handle me by yourself like a real man or why did you brought that bitch with yourself?", the white haired man spoke in anger and without the slightest idea of what calamity he just brought upon himself. It didn't even took Natalia a simple eye blink and she kicked the young prisoner on his chest, he flew right to the ground with the chair. She pressed and rubbed her foot against his face with such amusement and made the once so audacious man shout like a little boy. "Tell me Alucard, how does a man like you feel when you're utterly humiliated by a bitch like me?", she asked surprisingly calm._

 _"Natalia! Stop it!", Estes shouted. "Listen carefully, child. I'm no priest or soldier. You might've gotten away talking like this to them but **I am** an assassin and **I** have the permission to end your despicable life when and however **I** wish to.", she sweetly explained to the white haired man and pulled her black boots away from his face. He spit and coughed in disgust. _

_"Then do it... nothing's stopping you.", Alucard told her in a more saddened tone than before. "If that is your wish, then be it.", Natalia said in pure malice and started kicking the young man on his upper body. "Oh god, no! Please don't!", the priest shouted and tried to pull Natalia away from her victim. To his misfortune the bloodthirsty assassin was disciplined to never freeze her once started massacre. She went on her knees and slammed the younger mans impudently face too many times on the hard surface of the dirty ground. Alucard started to moan in agony, it was unbearable for Estes' ears. "Natalia I'm begging you, have mercy!", Estes shouted and cried into her back._

 _It was the exact moment when she had realized how her animosity and malevolence she had suppressed for the longest time had taken over the best of her. Natalia took an aghast look at the crimson-mess she just created and was mystified of how this could've happened in just a few moments. The adrenaline was still pumping through her usually pale veins and her heart felt like a separate being fighting it's way out of her body. She felt alive for the first time in a long while. Natalia remembered, her nightmare wasn't over yet._

 _"People like you disgust me, Alucard.", she let go of him and stood up, still in shock over her own creation. Natalia noticed her blood tainted hands. "The clemency of the church has saved your worthless life and now you're throwing it away. I'm not going to make my hands even more dirty on you. If you truly wish to die then end your misery yourself.", she told him sickened and took Estes' scarf to clean her hands, since she couldn't endure the horror anymore that the color was reminding her of. "What else am I supposed to do?...", he moaned defeated. "If you take away my sword, what else do I have to live for?", Alucard spitted blood and nearly choked on it._

 _"We... we never intended to take it away from you! You can have it back Alucard. You can still fight, we won't take that away from you.", finally Estes spoke. His legs were shaking and he wasn't so sure where to look at exactly. The other mans entire body was covered in severe bruises, there was no way his bones survived Natalia's brutal kicks, she even broke the chair he was chained up on. His once so beautiful face was an unrecognizable mess, bloody and swollen. "...Only as long as you fight for us of course.", Natalia added with a lack of emotions in her usually tender voice. The young man hesitated, most likely due to his injuries. "Come on! Become Natalia's apprentice, she'll help you to change into a better person.", Estes got down and cleaned the crimson on the other mans face._

 _"I almost killed him...", Natalia realized as she was taking a brief look at the body on the ground._

 _"Natalia?", a soft voice was calling for her but she couldn't perceive where it was coming from or who the person was._

 _Everything was slowly fading away in front of her very eyes..._

 _-_

 **Natalia's POV**

"Natalia! What are you saying?", the same voice spoke to me. I opened my eyes, they felt heavy. The moonlight was bright enough for me to recognize the presence calling for my name. "Oh, Fanny... What's the matter?", I asked still in slight confusion. "Well, you fell asleep on your desk and... then you said you almost killed someone.", she whispery explained. I looked around to recall how it could've happened. The papers on my desk... I was writing down the statistics of my last shift and most likely got tired. "Don't tell me one of your targets escaped during an assassination!", she freaked out so suddenly. 

A headache started spreading through my head and I carefully stroked my forehead. "Natalia!", she called and took me by my shoulders. "No, that has never happened... and will not.", I replied quietly. Fanny's pretty face was so close to mine, I could feel her soft breath on my lips. It was then when I noticed how well her peachy lipstick looked on her mouth with her rosy hair. Her clementine colored eyes were gazing way too deeply into mine. I could visibly observe how the adrenaline in her body was lessening by every breath we took. 

She moved away from me and threw herself on my bed with a disappointing moan. "Anyway, I'm just glad you moved back in with me.", She told me quick and sat herself up. I put my leg onto the other and kept focusing on Fanny's presence. Her left arm had a small wound, as if someone sliced it with quite a sharp weapon. I wondered where it could've come from since I haven't heard of any attacks in the recent time. "Is that so?", I asked but didn't really expected anything back from her. She looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Yes... I mean... you don't talk much in general, yet it's too silent without you.", she explained in unusual shyness. 

"Perhaps you feel this way because I'm the only person that can endure your little gossips.", I told her with a smile and she threw a pillow to my face with a giggle. "I don't gossip, I just tell you the truth. Besides that, what are you gonna do about Tigreal?", she asked with a naughty smirk on her face. Good question, I for sure had something very sweet in mind for him. "You see my dear, he has forgotten who I truly am and I might remind him soon.", I said and stood up from the chair. 

I walked towards the shelf where I've put my clothes on. "Huh? What's that going to be?", Fanny asked curiously. I took out my hood and put it over my head, it hid the majority of my face in shadow. "Just a simple walk around the corner.", I promised her and left the room. 

**-**

 **Alucard's POV**

"You should understand that your main problem is... that you're simply not as good looking as I am. Forgive me Alucard but it must've been said.", the blonde fool told me and seemed to mean every word of this absurdity. "I don't really care.", I replied and hoped he would finally end this pointless conversation. Lancelot leaned against the tower and continued his slander towards me. "And that is also why you'll never be able to marry... or at least not a beautiful lady.", he said. I've never gotten bitter about Lancelots ludicrous comments, however I had to admit, this made me feel a certain but heated way. 

"I have someone who loves me dearly and she is very beautiful to me.", the words just slipped out of my mouth and I knew they could've had enormous consequences if I didn't stopped myself there. I didn't wanted something horrible to happen to Natalia again, she suffered enough from me and my foolishness. Lancelot couldn't hide his curiosity any longer and pulled me by my ear to his face. "I wonder who that could've been.", he said with a smirk that revealed more than the words that came out of his mouth. Did he knew what happened in the past? 

"She lives in the village, far away from the castle.", I told him and prayed in my head that he would be naive enough to swallow it without questioning the possibility of it. "A villager, huh? Interesting. Very interesting indeed.", he replied and the nasty smirk on his face slowly faded out, yet the penetrative look in his blue eyes stayed the same. 

"Guys!", a woman's voice appeared out of the darkness. As her presence approached the light of the moon Lancelot and I recognized the face behind the sudden voice. "Guys, I couldn't find Tigreal anywhere. Have you seen him?" Lesley was completely out of breath, the words toughly left her lips. "He was here over an hour ago and told us he wanted to check the right tower. Didn't he took the shortcut back to you?", Lancelot asked in slight discomfort. "No, I've been looking for him since he didn't came back...", Lesley told us and something seemed to be pretty off in this situation. 

"Do you think the right tower was ...attacked by the enemies?", I asked in confusion. "Even if that was the case, I refuse to believe that he was in any danger. Harley should be with him.", Lancelot explained to us and looked at the way Tigreal took. "I agree, he's quite a tough guy. They should be fine.", I added and sat down on a stone. The distress in Lesley's face got utterly worse. "What's the matter, Lesley?", the blonde assassin wondered. "I just met Harley and we switched towers. He was by himself the whole time...", she replied terrified. 

The horror in Lancelot's eyes was indescribable. Even when I hated Tigreal to death, the situation still haunted me. If the enemies were powerful enough to take down a soldier like him, then it could only mean that they exceeded our expectations massively. A group of five people wouldn't be enough for future assaults. 

"Lesley take your brother and get help quick! You, Alucard come with me but restrain yourself from any recklessness.", Lancelot ordered us and Lesley didn't hesitated and disappeared into the bushes again. 

"Come!", he shouted and run forward to the right tower, I was slightly behind him. "What do you think happened there?", I asked and hoped his answer could calm me down. I wasn't necessarily in the mood to fight someone... or something. "I hope nothing too atrocious.", he replied and I wasn't so sure if I should trust him in his current state of mind. People tend to overreact in times like these. I looked up and noticed him staring at me weirdly, "What is it?", I asked confused. "If a situation is out of the norm, then be sure an event of peculiarity has occurred. Asking for the "What" is unnecessary, something has happened and you have to react.", Lancelot explained. It almost seemed like as if he just read my mind. Perhaps I looked at him as if I was questioning his reaction. 

I had to admit that Lancelot had quite a foolish side, especially when the conversation was superficial, nonetheless everyone knew what a genius he truly was behind the clownish facade. An assassin of excellence. He was obsessed with nobility and perfection yet he was just one of a small handful of nobles of the castle that were ready to protect the towers with their own life's just as ther underlings did. 

We finally reached the tower and there was already an armored body lying a little further away from it on the ground. "Tigreal!", Lancelot shouted and his speed increased. He fell on his knees to take a look at the man. "Why are you standing there?! Come help me!", he called for me angry. For some uncertainty I wasn't feeling as joyful as I thought I'd be. In fact it was the opposite, I felt horrible at the look of Tigreal drenched in his own blood despite my hatred against him. I got down as well and together we tried to carry him up. He had exactly three stab wounds that went through his entire back-armor through his flesh and out of his front-armor on his chest. Whatever attacked him, it couldn't be human. Something of this strength could only be a creature that escaped ones worst nightmare. Tigreal wasn't much of a good person but did he truly deserve to die like this?

A sudden cough woke me up into reality. "He's alive!", Lancelot noticed. Tigreal started to moan in pain and put his hand over his wounds. "Lancelot!", another female voice went through to us. Lesley and Harley came back with Rafaela. "Take off his armor, I'll explain it to her.", he said and run towards them. I forgot how heavy Tigreal was and the moment Lancelot let go of him, we both fell on the ground once more. 

I did as I was ordered and tried to free the man from the armor. "Nh... Na...", he moaned. What was going on? "Na-", he coughed. "What are you trying to say?", I asked carefully. "Nat! Nat is-", he grabbed me aggressively by my collar and started coughing out excessive amounts of blood until he fell unconscious again. 

"Natalia?..."

_

 _This took me way too long sorry guys :c_

 _I've been extremely busy lately and I hope to update this story at least once or twice a month..._

 _I hope you liked it once again and let me know what you thought :)_

 _Oh and I sometimes forgot to write "will be continued". I'll let you know when we reached the last chapter but I don't think it's gonna be soon ~_


	8. Facades

**Facades**

_"This is unbelievable, it's been a few days and not once has this woman visited Tigreal.", Rafaela got utterly upset while changing the bandages on Tigreal's chest together with Estes' help since the soldier was quite a wide and strongly built man. "Well, she's an assassin, don't you think she's quite busy serving us?", the priest explained to the angel. "I took a look at her work plan, she is indeed very busy, however this is her soon to be husband who's lying here in a life threatening coma...", Zilong shared his disappointment and rubbed his head. "That is exactly what I'm trying to say! You most likely don't have enough time yourself but you still managed to come around while his own girlfriend did not care at all. Shame is all this woman brings upon his name.", Rafaela added in disgust and crossed her arms. Estes sighted and got visibly annoyed at her choice of words. "Rafaela you know Natalia. She struggles to show her emotions, I believe she wouldn't endure the look of Tigreal being in such a state.", Estes tried to back up his argument._

 _"Their whole relationship seemed off to me, if I'm being honest.", Lancelot commented slightly uncertain of his own words. "Don't worry my dear, you're not alone with these speculations. I've always thought that the only reason why she had been with him is simply to gain something from it. There was never love involved in this.", she expressed her honest feelings to him while tenderly stroking Tigreals brown hair._

 _"Stop it Rafaela! What could she possibly gain from being with Tigreal? If that was truly Natalia's intention, then she would've been married to a noble. What does Tigreal have that a man of Nobility lacks?", Estes raged quietly and couldn't understand the sudden change in the room. Why was everyone attacking Natalia out of the sudden?_

 _"The church's trust. We know that you and the whole community don't trust us and Natalia is very aware of the fact that we, the kingdom don't like the idea of giving criminals, or even murderes like her a second chance.", now Freya snapped into the heated conversation and seemed quite confident in her opinion. "And the moment Natalia lost the church's trust she knew she was utterly alone in this cruel world... But what if someone of such importance to the church like Tigreal, the leader of the church's soldiers decided to take her back in, simply because she's beautiful? Who wouldn't say yes to that?", Lancelot emphasized Freyas words. "Do you see it now Estes? Natalia clearly had something to gain from him, his love was nothing more but simply convenient for her.", Rafaela added and sat down to the chair next to Tigreals bed._

 _Zilong was in quite confusion and couldn't really follow what they exactly meant by losing the church's trust and gaining it back with his friend. Did he overheard something that wasn't meant for his ears? He did not felt confident enough to ask anything, it was simply not his place yet. "There isn't much difference between her and a prostitute, if you see it in that way. I despite women like her.", Freya admitted to her frustration._

 _The armored woman definitely hit a spot in Estes' heart she shouldn't have. "Are you sure that's why you despite her? Because I'm more than confident in the fact that you're rather mad at yourself because you not only failed to kill her but she also came back almost perfectly fine.", the priest completely lost it. The whole room was unbearably silenced and especially Freya was frozen by the merciless choice of arguments the blonde priest threw around. Zilong was not able to suppress his curiosity any longer._

 _"What are you even talking about? Why did you try to kill her, Freya? She's the best assassin the church has. I'm lost, I don't understand any of this...", Zilong finally spoke out and demanded the answers he well deserved._

 _"Spit it out Freya, Estes.", Lancelot sighted in annoyance and the female warrior hesitated in obvious discomfort. "The contract Natalia had with the church saved her from the castle's death penalty. It included not only serving the church but also taking an apprentice someday. However the contract forbid any emotional and physical relationship between the apprentice and his instructor.", Estes explained and every word felt heavier than the one before. "And this woman couldn't hold herself back and fell for this other fool, Alucard. Since Natalia broke the contract and wasn't protected from the castle's decisions any longer, the kings were legally allowed to pursue their punishment.", Freya added and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off from her soul. "It was too much of a risk for an honest confrontation, the chance of her escaping and killing our own assassins and soldiers on her way out was too high but I'm sure I don't have to explain that to you, you've seen her. So the nobles decided to organize a scripted mission where Freya had to be the one to assassinate Natalia in secret.", Lancelot explained the rest of the disaster._

 _Zilong coughed on his own spit, he wasn't aware of any of this. An ice cold shiver went down his spine. "Then... why is she alive? What happened on that mission?", he had to find the truth out. Freya took another long breath, "Because I was too afraid of piercing my sword into her back and rather pushed her off the cliff that led into the abyss. For some uncertainty I knew she would return and demand the blood back I've spilled behind her.", Freya admitted and never looked so horrified before in Zilong's eyes. "Do you even understand what kind of a monster she is, Zilong? Anyone else in her place would've disappeared but she came back and that is a statement of its own. "Look at me, you tried to kill me but you failed and you can try and embarrass yourself again, I'm right here.", do you understand it now?", Lancelot said with a dirty smirk on his face, he was utterly amused by Natalia's evilness. "She could totally ruin us with this information, that is why we've accepted Tigreals relationship with her and not tried to pursue the punishment again.", Freya added and she looked nauseated enough to make Rafaela worry._

 _The blonde angel brought her a cup of water and demanded to drink it. "None of that is true. I refuse to believe that's why Natalia has survived and came back.", Estes finally spoke out again. "Stop questioning us, Estes! This is our job, we know the true motives of these murderers.", Lancelot couldn't take it anymore, he had enough of Estes constantly washing the blame off of Natalia. "She survived because god wanted it. God knew she was innocent. The only reason why she didn't disappeared but came back was to be near Alucard, it's as simple as that. No matter how twisted one might seem, nobody can hide their true feelings.", Estes confronted the group with his own assumptions._

 _"You're so naive but I can't blame you. You're an priest after all.", Lance commented and massaged his forehead out of annoyance._

 _-_

 **Natalia's POV**

"Alucard I can't.", I exposed my discomfort to him. "Come on, Nat. If you don't do it they'll start questioning you.", he explained and looked more stressed than I did, I guessed he actually cared for me. "You're right...", I whispered in a slightly darker tone. Alucard sighted and knocked on the door for me. "I was not ready!", I told him quietly angered. "Come in!", but we already heard Rafaela's voice behind the door calling for us. He opened the entrance for us and we went inside. 

The moment my feed touched the ground of the room I knew something wasn't right. The atmosphere had a bitter taste and the air was as uncomfortably breath taking as toxic. Rafaela and Estes were not alone in the room. Lancelot and Zilong were understandably present, nonetheless I wondered why Freya was there. It has been a long time since I've seen her, and I wasn't quite cheerful about her presence. She melted deeper into the chair and her eyes were glued on the look of the window, she ignored me as if I was nonexistent to her. Zilong however was barely moving, he was leaning against the wall and stared at me with wide opened eyes. What could've been his problem with me so suddenly? 

Rafaela had this pure unappealing and strange look in her eyes, I couldn't tell if it was animosity or simple indignation, nonetheless it made me uncomfortable. It was the absolute evidence for myself, that there was something secretly going on we've interrupted. Estes was strongly tormented by the unknown situation that was going on but still forced a smile upon his innocent face. The only normal seeming one was Lancelot but that could've been just a simple facade he put on to make us believe everything was at it's best. 

"Oh, Natalia, what a surprise to meet you here, I'm sure Tigreal missed you.", Lancelot joked horribly as usual and giggled like the man-child he was. Hearing Tigreal's name after everything that happened between us reminded me of how much less of a person he made me feel. Even when he was at the edge of death, he still had the power to make me look like his used toy. "I am truly sorry but I couldn't bring myself to come earlier... Seeing him in such a state breaks my heart to pieces.", I told them and tried to sound somewhat believable. It was almost an impossibility to suppress the hatred I felt for this man, I simply could not forget the events that have occurred in our past. 

Estes wrapped his long arms softly around my body and pressed me on himself so tightly that I could feel his heartbeat on my own chest. "I was aware of that, don't worry.", he told me and it sounded utterly depressing in my ears. Something in the tone he used made me drown in sorrow. I couldn't care less about Tigreal being so close to death in front of my very own eyes but lying into Estes' face in such a despicable way was certainly a kind of pain that my disastrous mind would hold on for eternity. 

"Tigreal and I weren't on good terms but I genuinely wish for him to wake up soon.", Alucard admitted to Zilong, the look on his face what seemed to be fear faded into something way more innocent, wich suited him better. I removed myself from Estes' hug and went to take a closer look on Tigreal. His breath was weak and his face as pale as the moon, he was somewhat of a dead man already and knowing that he might be able to make it, felt unfair to me. "Will he be... fine?", I asked and hoped I'd hear what I desired the most. "I wish I could tell you something but I do not know it yet. It was truly god's will that he even survived this attack.", Estes explained. "Yes... that could truly and only be god's will.", but not mine.

I noticed the stinging look in Lancelot's big eyes, he was waiting for me to say something wrong and I felt the need to make him regret his decision. I was innocent after all. "Please find out the monster that did this to my beloved Tigreal.", I looked at him in a way that made his insides melt and his legs shake. The penetrative look in his face faded out, I got him where I wanted him. 

Under my spell like everyone else. 

"I'll do everything in my power to catch this beast, I promise you Natalia.", he said with a quiet and more unsure tone.

Hm, that was too easy. Perhaps another act of him? 

"Excuse me Natalia... but we have to leave now.", Alucard told me and walked towards the door, his left hand holding the door handle already. "Yes. As much as this hurts to say, ...farewell my dear.", I whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to understand and we left the room together, taking the way to the room I shared with Fanny in the church. "Did you felt that? It seemed surreal.", that was the first thing Alucard noticed the moment we closed the door behind us. 

„Everything does lately.", I answered and wanted this conversation to end as quick as possible. I didn't wished to waste anymore thoughts on that pig. „You don't seem to be yourself. Does something bother you?", he wondered and seemed more than genuine. "Our escape plan worries me. I feel like as if it's too simple to work out.", I looked for an excuse to burry this topic. "Well, I don't know if that bastards death was convenient or just another burden for us.", Alucard explained dubiously. 

"It could benefit us. I don't have anyone that is constantly looking for me anymore.", I told him and hoped he wouldn't stop worrying. A wry smile was slightly visible on his so handsome face, it made me confused. "Do you intend to say something malicious?", I asked him and wondered what that foolish face he made could've meant. "It's nothing, don't worry.", he said briefly and stroke my cheek. I noticed we've reached the back of the church where the secret rooms of the assassins were built in. 

"Do you wish to be comforted by me?", I asked, yet knew the answer. "What a silly question...", he told me and walked towards my place, pulling me then inside of the room by my wrist. I ensured that the door was locked and he threw me into my bed in an instant. He took his black leather jacket off and opened his trousers, while I was stripping down every single piece of clothing and fabric that hid my body from his perfectly dark eyes. Alucard impatiently climbed on my body and started to shower my neck with the softest butterfly kisses. The tenderness of his tongue slowly caressing it's way up to my lips was enough to make me blush in excitement. His right hand was sweetly fondling my breast while the other stoke it's way down to my abdomen where I felt two of his long fingers inside of my love-parts. I moaned into the kiss and the dance of our tongues felt more like a passionate connection into each other's emotions. 

The speed of his finger movements increased rapidly and I couldn't take the absence of his member inside of me anymore. "I want you.", I whispered into his ear. He looked so mesmerized by my words and went down to my lower body like a beast on it's prey. "Not yet.", he said with a sweet smile and spread my legs. I wasn't comfortable at first, since we hadn't done that too often, yet I refused to take anything away from him. My body belonged to him in every way. 

Ice cold goosebumps spread through my entire skin like a stroke the moment I felt Alucard's tongue on my softest part. He licked me slightly over my wet entrance in tender motions while grabbing my thights roughly with his strong hands as if I could get away anytime. My heart felt like it was burning, yet my body was freezing cold. He decided to put his two fingers back inside of me whilst going manic with his tongue and making me completely insane for him. It wasn't possible to hold in my silent moans and I let go of everything that kept me down from falling into absolute pleasure. 

"I cannot wait any longer...", I pulled Alucard by his long, silver hair and moaned more pleased than I thought I would. He didn't hesitated for obvious reasons and jumped back to my upper body and pushed his already hart and bone like memeber into the entrance he caressed so softly before. He cupped my face and fondled my lips with love once more while strongly penetrating my love parts and enjoying himself. 

I truly felt loved by Alucard and nothing could take that away from us, not even death. 

I took him by his hair and whispered into his ear; 

" **I love you.** "

He looked at me in such a hypnotized way and I knew he belonged to me only. Alucard grabbed me by my wrists and pushed me deeper onto the mattress, his lower movements got faster and more aggressive. 

"I- I fucking love you too, Nat.", he moaned almost out of breath. "Mh! You're too rough...", I whispered softly but he either didn't heard my words or ignored them. Alucard bit his lip and it seemed like as if he completely lost control over himself. He turned me around by grabbing me by my hips roughly and pulled my back to the height of his abdomen. He forced his still hard boner into my love parts once more and brutally penetrated me from behind. Every thrust of his member felt like the sting of a long dagger. 

"You're hurting me...", I told him and grabbed the bed sheets but he still wasn't stoppable. I hated when he became like this, it reminded me of the constant nightmares I had about him. Moments like these made me unable to recognize him, Alucard reminded me of a malicious demon brutally taking away the last piece of what was left of my former self I tried so hard to keep. "Alucard! Stop it!", I shouted and he finally understood what was going on. "Huh?! What?!", he was totally perplexed by the situation. "It hurts...", I whispered and without letting a second pass by he pulled his memeber out of me and threw himself next to myself. I was in such pain, I could still feel the pulsation of his moves inside me. "I'm so sorry, I was overthinking and forgot what I was doing I guess...", he told me saddened and stroke my face as gently as humanly possible. Unimaginable that it was himself just seconds ago destroying me for his own lust. 

My body shivered and the pain turned into a weak burning sensation, however I still hadn't enough of this man and forced myself to climbed up on Alucard and slowly put his memeber back inside me. I started moving up and down to pleasure us both again. 

I noticed that even when I was fully naked riding Alucard, something was bothering him once more and taking him out of the beautiful moment we shared. "What's with you?", I softly moaned and cubbed his cheeks with my hands. He pushed my upper body onto his and stared me uncomfortably long in the eyes. "Nothing, keep riding.", he finally spoke. I was in such displeasure after hearing him lie, he dared to hide something from me and that was something absolutely unacceptable. 

I stopped what I was doing and grabbed him by the neck. "You'll tell me what your damn problem is, Alucard.", I said and almost lost myself. His eyes widened and his heartbeat increased. "I... I heard Tigreal say your name when I found him.", he admit and seemed quite horrified by his memory. "And? What do you intend to say?", I got angered once more. "If it was you... why do you hide it from me then? Don't you trust me Natalia?", he asked utterly disappointed. 

I couldn't believe my ears, how could he think such a despicable thing about me?...

"It wasn't me! I didn't kill him!", I shouted louder than I desired, my frustration took over me and I slapped his face. He took me by my wrists and pushed me into the position I was lying before. Alucard pressed all of his weight against my arms and I felt glued onto the bed. "Why are you lying into my face?! I thought you loved me, I thought you trusted me!", he thought he had the audacity to shout in my face. "I'm not lying, stop it now.", I spoke back, however I couldn't calm him down, Alucard was too enraged. He strengthened the force of his grip on my wrists and it felt like I was bruising. 

"Do you think I'm gonna snitch on you if you won't let me screw you?! Or why else would you veil that?!", Alucard shouted again, now I got a slight understanding of what was truly angering him the whole time. "Tell me Natalia, why don't you trust me?", "I promise you, it wasn't me!", I explained him again, nonetheless it seemed as if that made him even more upset. He loosened the strength on my wrists and burried his head in the bed sheets next to my face. "The injuries on his chest looked exactly like the way your claws kill, he even said your name and on top of that you didn't gave a singe shit about him in the hospital...", he spit out his honest thoughts and I struggled to believe what I was hearing. It all seemed so twisted. 

"Tell me, how could I give a shit about a man that raped me every night and bragged about it?", 

"Natalia-",

"Is that the truth you desired?"

 ___

 _Seems like I can't even stay true to my own words lol_

 _However, thank you for reading this chapter and your nice comments, I always feel so motivated when I know you guys are actually enjoying my writings :)_


	9. A Child's Dilemma

**A Child's Dilemma**

 _(Flashback)_

"Can you forgive me?", the white haired woman asked her child so sweetly and stroke over her soft cheek. "You're just making it easier for yourself, don't you mother?", the daughter questioned the mother's words in such a heartbreakingly numb tone. "Natalia!", she shouted and slapped the child's face pitilessly with the back of her hand regardless of her undying love for her daughter. The girl's question wasn't something a child should've ever asked. The young girl stroke over the now hurting skin. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, perhaps she was used to it.

A brief moment passed by and remorse spread through the woman's hand she used to hit the white rosy skin of Natalia. She put the girl's snow white hair behind her ears, fixed the ribbon on her neck and grabbed the child on her arms. "Natalia, we love you more than anything, that's why we can't keep you any longer here. Do you understand that?", the mother tried to explain her eerie situation to the girl. "I don't want to understand.", she replied quite colder than the mother expected. "Listen to me! Soon the war will start and we won't be able to make enough money to feed you, we don't want you to die!", the woman pleaded once more for sympathy. Her lips trembled and she struggled to keep her tears at bay even when she promised herself not to cry in front of her own child she'd be losing very soon.

You're treating death as if it was a dilemma. Why mother?", the girl kept wondering. "Because I want you to live! Life can be so beautiful Natalia and you'll see it for yourself soon. You'll live in a huge and warm mansion, you'll always have something to eat, to wear and you won't ever have to work as hard as we had to. And now leave and live!", she cried out, forced her young daughter out of the house where her father was already expecting her and slammed the door close. Natalia noticed how maroonish red and swollen the man's eyes were. "Father, were you crying?", she asked him in confusion. He rubbed his eyes briefly and smiled. "Of course not, but mother was, wasn't she?", he wanted to know. The child looked back at the door, "That is true...", she nodded.

He was tenderly petting his daughter's head. "Natalia... can you promise me something?", he softly spoke. She stared deeply into his eyes, wondering what he could possibly wish. "No, you have to promise me. Promise me that you'll live a happy life. Promise me not to die until you've truly felt joy, alright Natalia?", the father demanded. "Yes father, I can promise that.", Natalia respond but not in confidence. He kissed his daughter's forehead one last time and followed her to the extravagant carriage that was already awaiting her. The door was opened and the moment Natalia entered, an unknown man welcomed her inside. He was slightly younger than her own father, well dressed and seemed to be a nice man, at first glance. His brown hair reminded her of expensive chocolate only the affluent could afford. His eyes had the same color as the ocean. Natalia had never seen the high seas with her own eyes however she secretly had overheard two wealthy ladies having a conversation about their trip to the harbor and how rich in sapphire blue the seaways were.

"Natalia, is that correct?", the unknown man asked and pulled her back into reality. "Oh... yes Sir.", she replied and tried to sound as polite as possible. "Be a good girl Natalia!", her father told her briefly before he closed the door of the carriage. Natalia had the sudden yet so ardent desire to stop the time, the seconds were passing by so hasty like finest sand between one's fingers and she felt like as if she missed the opportunity to properly say goodbye to her mother. The horses already started to carry the carriage when Natalia looked out the window towards her father. "Please tell mother that I love her!", she told him before her father disappeared behind the fog.

Now that Natalia was taken away from her so beloved family she finally realized how achingly cold solitude could feel. "You seem quite elegant for a farmer's child, I'm sure you'll keep our house in excellent cleanliness.", her new master tried to break the silence. "Are all farmers supposed to be tainted in filth Sir?", she replied dauntless even when she was very aware that it was quite brusque to talk back like this to her now owner. Nonetheless, she was utterly surprised when she watched the man chuckle like a child. "Oh Natalia! That's right, I shouldn't be so rude to a... lady like you.", he smoothly said and caressed her knee with forbiddingly tender touches. An yet unknown man laying a hand on her young and untouched body felt like delinquency to her.

"How old are you?", he wished to know and stroke his hand carefully down to her leg. Natalia felt angst so great it sickened her. "I am fourteen Sir...", she answered way too silent and swallowed her spit. He grabbed her thin thigh and came closer to her angelic face. "Oh, my daughter is way younger but I'm sure you two will become close friends.", he murmured disgustingly soft into her ear. Natalia slide closer to the window and utterly hoped that she was simply misunderstanding the man's bizarre behavior. The night seemed to have drowned the luminosity of the day out. "Natalia, let me show you how beautiful the forest looks in the darkness."

...

 _"Don't tell me he...", Alucard feared the worst. "No, he wasn't like that, nevertheless the undying mania he secretly felt for my mother was let out on me once I reached a certain age where I appeared more like how she did when he fell in love with her.", Natalia explained and an aching shiver went down her spine._

 _The acrimony Alucard felt almost nauseated him, his hands were shaking and the sudden desire to punch a wall felt more like a force. "When he showed me all the dead trees covered in white snow in the moonlight he told me how he once met my mother in a forest very similar to that and that he ever since had this sick obsession with winter and everything else that reminded him of her, hence why he took me in as a servant.", as Natalia was explaining the rest of the moment, her voice got more tranquil yet morose._

...

"Natalia!", the lady was looking for the young housekeeper. "Where is this fool hiding?", she wondered in great displeasure, as she was wandering around her fancy mansion. Sudden chopping noises coming from the kitchen awakened her curiosity and she silently sneaked into the room, watching the young girl strangely cutting the steak. Natalia's light hair was put behind her ear, she was weirdly focused on the flesh she was slicing with the kitchen knife and it almost seemed like as if she was obsessed with the soft noises the meat made every time the blade sliced through the flesh. "How interesting.", the master's wife commented and rubbed her shoulder briefly yet so suddenly that the knife fell out of Natalia's hand. Her silverish eyes were widened in fear and not a single word would come out of her mouth. 

"Who taught you that? These cuts look so perfectly symmetrical.", she went further and picked up the knife from the ground. "And the way you move the blade so tenderly yet so meticulous... who showed you that Natalia?", she kept admiring her work. "I taught it to myself. I... I've been practicing with different knives and blades for the last months my Lady.", the honest truth slide out of her lips and she felt like a foolish cretin afterwards. "Huh, why that?", she wanted to know so badly. The girl was quite intimidated by the woman and didn't knew how to respond. "Because I-", she started but was immediately interrupted. "Sh! Let me guess... Oh! You want to murder me and steal my husband, don't you, you little whore?", the woman spoke and broke into total hysteria. "No! That is not true my lady!", Natalia drowned in panic, her legs were shivering and she had to hold onto the kitchen counter.

"Am I supposed to believe that? Well, I got the impression that my husband quite admires you my darling. But I can't blame him, what isn't on your face to adore...", she sighed in fury. "I don't believe such a thing is going on my lady.", Natalia mumbled anxious. The wife took a closer look at the knife in her hand. "Don't you think it would be a shame if... someone took away the only thing that draws him to you?!", she screamed out, aimed the blade right towards the girl's face and jumped. Natalia dodged the attack as if she had foreseen it wich resulted in the woman slamming her forehead right against the sink.

She screamed out once more and crimson was dripping down her pale face. "My lady you're bleeding!", Natalia noticed and took a cloth without hesitation. "Don't touch me! I've seen him so many times disappear in a room together with you, don't think I have no idea of what is going on in my own house...", she whispered and the disgust she felt towards the girl was impossible to hide any longer. The woman's words felt like hands choking Natalia to death, neither air nor words would come out of her mouth. "Go bring Nana to bed.", the older woman sighed and washed off the blood on her face.

"But the food...", Natalia whispered. "I'm not hungry anymore, just leave.", she replied in annoyance. The younger woman walked down the stairs to the little child's room. "This god damn bastard!", she pressed the words of frustration out but almost too loud.

The moment Natalia entered the room, Nana jumped right against her stomach. "You're late!", the smaller girl pouted. Natalia got on her knees and stroke the child's soft blonde hair behind her ears just as her own mother always did. "Forgive me, I was talking to your mother.", the servant girl explained. "Was mother angry at you again? She was loud...", the child asked while sweetly playing with Natalia's hair. "Don't worry about that.", she briefly respond and carried the small child up. "Are you sad?", Nana kept trying to dig for answers as Natalia was putting her into the bed. "No and now sleep.", she said and stood up but there was an attempt by Nana to pull her back by her dress. "Nat! I want to tell you something pleeease.", the little child pleaded . "Then tell me...", Natalia sight and Nana hesitated at first. "Father is coming back soon!"

...

 _"And that was the beginning of the endless massacre.", Natalia chuckled for the first time in quite a while. "What are you talking about?", the silver haired man asked in confusion and stroke his long hair out of his face. Natalia put one leg onto the other and looked out the window. "The inevitable occurrence my darling. The fusion of a child's nightmare into the reality of a murderer.", she spoke so satirically soft. "You slaughtered the whole family?!", the man jumped out of the bed wich conjured a quiet laughter from the woman once more. "Of course not you fool, nonetheless I feel like I should've."_

...

"The door Natalia! Open the door!", the master's wife shouted from her bedroom whilst she hopelessly tried to get in her dress that was way too small for her and wich would've looked better on the younger woman. As Natalia was walking towards the knocking sounds, Nana had already overrun her and pulled the door open. "Father!", she shouted and jumped into the arms of the man Natalia despised so much. "Welcome home Sir...", she forced herself to speak and avoided any eye contact. "Good Morning my dear.", he told her briefly, pinched her cheek and went straight to the dining room. "Nasty hog.", Natalia whispered barely silent enough behind the man.

To her misfortune the wife had already joined her husband at the dining table. "Darling, what happend to your head?", the man asked nervously and stroke over the bandages. His wife could only smirk. "Why don't you ask her?", she giggled and pointed to the innocent girl. "What in God's name did you do to her?!", her husband went ablaze like a firestorm and grabbed the girl tenaciously by her arm, almost bruising her pale skin. "No father! It wasn't Nat's fault!", Nana pulled on her father's shirt. "Go to your room Nana!", her mother shouted. "Mother was angry at Nat for playing with knives and when she tried to hurt Nat mother fell against the sink, I was hiding and saw it!", "You damn brat!", Nana's mother had enough and felt more than just exposed, she felt utterly betrayed by the child she called her own. A feeling she thought she would've been spared of. The woman pulled the little child by her ear out of the room to give her daughter the punishment she well deserved in her eyes. The little child's screams were loud enough for Natalia and her master to hear from the dining room.

He let go of the young woman and sat down on the chair once again. "What does that mean you were 'playing with knives?'", he asked torrid, Natalia was drowning in fear and thought she could hear the hot blood pumping through the man's veins. "In case-", "In case what, huh?!", the tall and strongly built man pulled the girl's head closer to his face by her snow white hair and screamed into her face. "In case someone tries to hurt Nana Sir...", Natalia uttered in a shaking voice. Her master threw her on the ground as if she was nothing but an object.

"You're living in this mansion for a few years now, has anyone every tried to break in here?", he asked her in an utterly satirical tone wich made it even harder for Natalia to give him what he desired in that moment. As badly as she wanted to respond, not a single breath was coming out of her. "I am the most powerful knight the church of light has, I am the leader of the church's knights, the highest being of them all, nobody even thinks of crossing this damn house, got it?!", he added and seemed to wait for the answer he never got. "Did I fucked the sense out of you or why can't you respond to me you damn whore?!", the man shouted his fury out once more. There wasn't anything Natalia wanted more in that moment than to simply crawl away to a place where nobody could ever find her and so she tried to get away from the man.

He snapped her by her foot and forcefully tried to pull her into another room through the corridor. Natalia tried to hold on the chairs, the table, couch, the damn doorframe, simply anything her hands could touch, even the wooden floor that was splitting and breaking her nails until lines of crimson embellished the ground, nonetheless there wasn't anything that could stop this beast's madness. 

...

 _"Please tell me you killed him, I'm begging you.", Alucard pleaded in a serious tone and rubbed his eyes. Natalia stood up and cupped the man's cheeks._

 _"Blood was spilled that night."_

_


	10. A Grotesque Massacre

**A Grotesque Massacre**

"Will he wake up?", the young girl shivered at the look of the dying man. Lancelot carefully put a hand on the child's shoulder and sighed. "Don't tell me he's dead too...", she pleaded in a whisper. "Don't worry I'm giving my best to save him.", Estes forced a smile upon his face. "Why does that keep happening to me?!", a sudden change in the girl's voice appeared. "Because the world is cruel Nana.", Lancelot spoke briefly and tears in the shapes of raindrops formed in the girl's eyes. "...However as long as there are people like me, justice will never extinct.", the blonde assassin added and wiped Nana's tears away. "That is not true Sir, as much as I want to believe in such a thing, I've never gotten justice for anything that happened to my family.", the girl told the two man lugubriously and left the room in despair. 

"It seems like an atrocious event occurred in her past.", Lancelot assumed. Estes fell on the chair and seemed to be hesitant about his thoughts. "Her father, wich was Tigreal's older brother, was ferociously murdered and her mother passed away shortly later by a heart stroke. The case was closed a few days after the incident happened, nobody dared to speak about it since then.", Estes explained in discomfort. "Why? Why didn't anyone tried to find that monster? Tell me Estes!", Lancelot lost the little bit of patience that was left in his nerves. "The scene the killer left behind resembled something out of one's nightmare. It was so gruesome that the church decided that it was better for everyone's safety to avoid the murderer at all cost.", the priest exposed the well kept secret. Lancelot grabbed the other man by his collar. "So you're telling me that such a person, no... such a beast is freely walking around, huh?", he expressed his worries. 

Estes pushed the assassin away and freed himself from his grip. "There are things in this world that shouldn't be looked closer into.", he defended himself. "A child was orphaned what are you even talking you fool? That is just an perfect example of why the kingdom despises the church of light.", the assassin couldn't hold his displeasure back anymore. "Tigreal's brother was the head of the church's knights. He was celebrated and so beloved by everyone and out of the sudden someone decided to turn the man into an unrecognizable mess, does that sound reasonable to you?", Estes asked with certainty and Lancelot stepped back. "I believe you don't understand the simple concept of jealousy, this man had accomplished everything a man could've wished for. Of course someone's maliciousness drew them into insanity.", the assassin still insisted. 

"We do not believe in such a thing. I'm more than certain that he wasn't the man he portrayed himself to be. And even if you were right and the person killed him out of simple enviousness, it would still take the animosity of the devil to end his life in such a despicable way and we both know very well that such a thing doesn't thrives out of nihility." the priest explained him while fixing his scarf. 

"Do you really think I care about one's reasoning of their murder? If a human chose to take another's life they'll pay for it with their own.", Lancelot spoke in quite a cold hearted tone and left the room looking for the child.

_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

As the man slammed the door close, the young woman tried to hide underneath a small desk, not because she believed she could fool him, but because it was the only thing in the room she could easily slide under. "Is this all a joke to you Natalia?", he murmured under his breath and walked towards the girl, she had crawled into a little ball like a hedgehog, however she was lacking the spikes that could've saved her. "How funny that a worthless slave like you thinks you could ever disrespect such a powerful and divine man like me!", he spoke and threw the desk out of his way. "You are nothing without me and now I'm not even worthy of a single word?", the man grabbed her by her collar. "Your filthy, farmer mother begged me to take you in, you are so worthless that I didn't even payed a single coin for you and now that is how you act in my house? 'Playing with knives, huh?'", he told Natalia in ferocity and slammed her against the wall.

"Playing with knives, right?! For what?!", he slammed her again and cracks formed on the wall behind Natalia's back. "What's a slave gonna do with my damn knives? Trying for an assassin career?!", he pushed her once more and the wall broke into a hole as big as the girl. "You were trying to kill us, don't you?!", the man shouted and threw her against the closet so brutally that it broke into pieces. "Learn to push a man off your tits before you ever take a knife back in your hand you clown."

... 

_"Why would you let it come to that point you idiot?", Alucard's hands were balled into fists and he struggled to keep himself calm. Natalia sat down next to him and rested her head softly on his shoulder. "Everything has it's time, even a murder."_

...

Natalia's eyes felt like as if they were glued to each other and once she forced them open all she could witness was an explosion of the purest colors blending into black dots and disappearing once a brief moment passed. She seemed to be slightly blind on her right eye and stroking over it she noticed the abnormal swelling. Every single bone of her body felt broken, she couldn't do anything but lie on the cold wooden floor. "What happened?", she wondered and a simple look down to her fragile body was all she needed to understand. Her clothes were ripped and bruises covered the beautiful moon-like color of her skin. Everything hurt, the slightest bend, even a simple move was spreading pain so unbearable. The young woman looked in direction of the window, the sun had disappeared, darkness had drowned the world once more. With the little amount of power left in her ruined body she stood up and tried to walk on her shaking legs to the bathroom. On her way out Natalia stopped as she overheard a conversation between the master and his wife in the hallway.

"Get rid of her by tomorrow, I don't want this bitch to cause more chaos in our home.", she told him in annoyance. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Now leave, my little brother is waiting for you in the carriage.", the man promised. "Father, what's gonna happen to Nat?", Nana wanted to know and her voice seemed to shiver. He stroke over his daughter's cheeks so innocently. "She'll go home, but I'll bring you a better friend than her.", he told Nana in the most harmonious tone. "But I don't want that! I want Nat to stay with me!", she shouted like the little child she was. "Stop crying, it's enough!", her mother was angered and pulled her away. As the man closed the door Natalia hid herself in the bathroom. 

She washed the blood off her nose and took a closer look at herself in the mirror. "You'll live in a huge and warm house, you'll always have something to eat, to wear and you'll never have to do hard work... yes mother but at what cost?", she chuckled. As Natalia heard the footsteps of the man coming closer, her heart relaxed, knowing that it'll all be over soon. The girl burried her face in her hands. "I couldn't keep my promise father...", she cried in a whisper. The man's noises were so frighteningly close that Natalia thought she could hear his heartbeat. She looked up to the ceiling and noticed how utterly ugly it was compared to everything that was down there. Seeing that as the last thing in her life was pathetic to her. One of Natalia's deepest desires was to see a sky so celestial and with cute cherubs surrounding her in her last moment of life just as the paintings on the ceilings of the church of light.

The footsteps stopped right behind the door. "If I was meant to live, then grace me with a portent...", Natalia spoke softly and the cold azure of her eyes changed into the most radiant garnet. As she pleaded, the man on the other side of the door kept walking, probably thinking she was still trapped in the bedroom as before. "Oh, I see how it is...", she spoke quietly and went back to the mirror. "I'll not die until I've felt true joy.", she said and slammed her forehead into the mirror, breaking it in bigger and smaller pieces and completely ignoring the ache and blood coming from the fresh wound. Natalia took the longest splitter and sneaked slowly into the other bedroom where the man was already looking for her. The young woman's footsteps were so tender and silent that the man didn't even noticed her presence, almost like as if she was nothing more but a dead woman's ghost. 

The man was still looking for Natalia under the bed, wondering where she could've gone. The moment he raised his head, Natalia covered his eyes from behind with her hand and slit with the mirror piece right into the man's throat. The crimson was spreading through the whole room as he was spinning from pain and shock like a ballerina to Natalia's direction, trying to viciously grab her while holding onto his own bleeding neck. "Take your filthy hands off of me you dirty pig.", she demanded too madly calm and cut skin and flesh of the man's hand with just one small cut making the man scream in agony. "You sound more like an dying animal than a man, what's wrong?", she giggled, truly satisfied with the disaster she caused. 

"It's your turn now to go down on your knees my dear.", she told him and kicked him as strong as she could in his stomach. The man was moaning in anguish while Natalia was looking through the broken shelf of the closet he destroyed before. "Don't worry, I made sure you won't die from the cut on your throat. It's not deep enough, so we can spend a little more time with each other.", she told him and found what she was looking for. The young woman hold the scissor up like a precious treasure. "Not a knife but it'll do the job...", she said while facing him in greatest amusement. "Look, it's quite dull, you should've sharpened it when your wife told you, now look what you've brought upon yourself.", she told him forbiddingly sweet. 

A little sigh left her lips and she started piercing the blades of the scissor through the man's chest like a wild beast. Again and again and once again until the man's body was nothing more but an open corpse. "How does it feel to be stabbed? Does that turn you on?", she asked while keep shoving the dull blade into his lifeless body. "I certainly did not enjoyed being constantly stabbed by your little friend down there you bastard!", she shouted and parts of intestines and bones flew out of the body with her last shove. 

Natalia realized she overkilled the man. She got aware of the fact that he didn't heard none of her words of sorrow and that he felt absolutely nothing when she accidentally pulled pieces of organs out of his corpse. Yet it was so calming to look at the bloodbath she created with her own hands. "If this is the church's strongest knight then I have already won this game.", she whispered cold and stood up. Natalia leaned against the doorframe and took one last look at the man. "I'll kill all of you until fate stops my thirst for revenge and blood...", she made a promise to herself and left, walking into the living room. 

"Nat?", a soft and childish voice called for her. "Oh god no...", she mumbled and fell on her knees. "What happened to you? Why are you so bloody?", Nana appeared in a sudden. "Because-", "Here, use my ribbon and clean yourself, you look creepy like this.", she told her despite her fear and walked towards the young woman. "Nana, I-", "What? You don't wanna clean it off? Good, then I'll help you.", she tried to stay calm however the obvious shock in her eyes revealed the horror that was taking her breath away. She still stroke the blood off Natalia's face despite her nervously shaking hands. "You shouldn't touch this blood...", Natalia whispered. "Don't you wonder why I'm here? I got the strange feeling that something bad was occurring in this place, so I asked my mother to bring me back to say father and you good night.", she explained and crimson on the other girl's face covered her innocent little hands. "This blood shouldn't have ever touched your skin Nana.", Natalia softly rubbed over the small, bloody palms. 

"It isn't yours? To who does it belong then?", she asked and a feeling so grotesque spread through her whole body, it was sickening. Natalia couldn't control her tears any longer and put Nana's hair behind her ears. "It belongs to your father. I killed your father, but I don't expect you to forgive me.", quiet whims broke the ice. The look in Nana's eyes told the story of a child who's been robbed of her innocence. The little girl struggled to find the words she was desperately looking for, it felt like as if they were floating around just above her head but she couldn't reach them. 

A moment so painfully long passed and the child slowly realized that she couldn't wake up from this nightmare. "But why? Why did you killed father? He loved us, he loved you too...", the child grabbed back a piece of reality. "You wouldn't hurt something you love Nana, would you?", the tears just wouldn't stop dripping. "He never hurt you!", Nana shouted aggressively at the woman. "You little-! Then what's that on my face?" Natalia pointed to her bruised eye. "You liar! You're a liar Nat!", "What about this? Who do you think did this to me?!", she screamed back at the child and lifted up her ripped dress further to show her the bruises that covered her legs and thighs in lavender and saphire. "Here, look at my arms! Look at it Nana!", she ripped off the arms of her blouse to show the child the rest of the violence she had to endure.

"That's all a lie, you're a monster Nat! All you do is lying!", the kid was uncontrollable at that point. Natalia realized it was impossible to explain the situation to such a small child. "You're a mon-", "Your father was a monster and I slaughtered him.", she interrupted Nana and time seemed to be nothing more but a simple word in that very moment. The young woman walked towards the door and leaned her broken body against it. One last look did she granted to Nana and it was far away from a smile. 

_"And I would do it again Nana. Don't you ever dare to forget that."_

...

 _"I assume you don't feel any penitence.", Alucard spoke way calmer than before. "Not at all.", Natalia briefly respond while stroking the man's velvety hand. "Do you believe that I committed a sin?", she asked and the confidence from before seemed to have fallen apart. "Oh come on, he begged to be slaughtered like the pig he was.", slight anger covered the young man's voice however Natalia didn't seemed to be agreeing with her lover's words. "You got your revenge, that's all that matters, besides that... if you wouldn't have ended his sordid life he would've done the same things to someone else, perhaps even his own daughter, who knows.", the man explained in hope it would raise the young woman's state of mind._

 _"So I redeemed her from a pitiful past like mine?", she wondered surprised. "It's a possibility, I don't know.", he pouted and scratched the back of his head. Natalia wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pressed her face against his now rosy pink cheeks. "You're very precious to me I hope you know that.", she whispered in a chuckle of joy. Alucard cuddled Natalia quite close to his warm body. "I'll ask you one last thing and I dare you to lie to me.", he smoothly spoke. "Whatever it is, I'll tell you nothing more but the truth.", she replied and stroke once more over his sweet skin. A sigh of desperation left Alucard's lips. "Be honest, do you have anything to do with Tigreal's assault?", "How would you come back to that question again?!", Natalia lost her patience and removed herself from the man's arms._

 _"The man you murdered... he seemed to have quite some similarities with Tigreal and not only looks wise. Their actions, their behavior, even their words were so resembling to each other's.", he told the young woman wich didn't thrilled her. "So what?", "Perhaps you snapped because Tigreal awoke your trauma. I believe you've never really processed what happened in your past so you let it out on him.", Alucard admittedly explained his thoughts. Natalia got visibly frustrated and she couldn't carry the pain with her anymore. "I guess you got me. I admit, I intended to murder Tigreal that night.", she murmured. "I'm not surprised-", "However... when I arrived at his tower, I found him already wounded to the edge of death, so I left again.", she clarified the incident._

 _The silver haired man questioned the veracity of his beloved Natalia's words. "I don't have a reason to lie to you at this point Alucard.", she whispered in seriousness and seemed to have gotten a valid point. "Forgive me, I've been an idiot lately...", he briefly told and pulled her back into his arms wich she gladly let happen and fell onto his body. She tenderly soothed her plump lips against his, making it unbearable for Alucard to keep his lust for her to himself. Once more his tongue slide into her mouth and fondled her with all the passion he forcibly quelled before. Alucard pressed her back against the mattress and squished his head between her cotton-like breasts. "You're so soft I want to sleep on you.", he moaned charmingly. The female assassin started to massage the young man's head as gently as the feelers of a butterfly amorously walking on one's skin._

 _"Close your eyes and dream of me."_

 ___


End file.
